Filtro de Amor
by AngelCaido20
Summary: Ginny meditaba sobre la falta de consideración de la rubia, sabía que los rumores que giraban en torno a ésta la describían como una mujer altiva y narcisista, pero por lo visto, además de esto, carecía de corazón. Ginny pensó que este tipo de personas que solo disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno merecían un castigo,y ella sabía cuál era el castigo perfecto para ello… -HG/FD-
1. Chapter 1

**Es una historia ambientada en la película de _Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego_. los primeros capítulos contienen algunos diálogos literales de la película. Le daré una clasificación M por si las moscas.**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros Studios.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **FILTRO DE AMOR**

Una nueva etapa escolar estaba a punto de comenzar y con ella numerosos retos a los que enfrentarse una vez más. La noche antes de comenzar el nuevo curso, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban nerviosos y exaltados, unos por ser su primera vez, otros por reencontrarse con amigos y profesores, y una pequeña cantidad se lamentaba por tener que poner fin a sus vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se alzó con fuerza sobre el cielo de Londres, cosa muy poco habitual, mientras los alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería hacían su camino hacia la estación de King's Cross en Euston Road. Allí, Hermione Granger se despidió afectivamente de sus padres antes de dirigirse hacia el andén 9¾.

 _\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos hasta el expreso de Hogwarts?-_ Preguntó el señor Granger viendo a su hija coger con dificultad todos y cada uno de sus bártulos. La castaña con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió _– No es necesario -._

La señora Granger sujetaba entre sus brazos la jaula con Croockshanks y con preocupación preguntó- _Cariño, ¿no sería mejor que te ayudásemos hasta llegar al andén?-._

Hermione volvió a insistir _\- No es necesario mamá, puedo llegar yo sola hasta allí-._ Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para coger la jaula de Croockshanks. Antes de que la señora Granger pudiese volver a objetar algo al respecto, la voz de la pequeña Weasley sonó detrás de ella- _¡Hermione!_ -.

La castaña se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ginevra y los señores Weasley. Los saludó afectivamente antes de centrar su atención hacia la pelirroja- _¡Ginny!-_ La abrazó con afecto antes de preguntarle- _¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?-_ miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba allí.

 _\- Se encuentran ya en el andén, están esperándonos_ \- Contestó la joven Weasley.

Hermione se percató de que sus padres estaban distraídos hablando con los señores Weasley, especialmente con Arthur, quien sentía una infinita curiosidad sobre todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Aprovechando la situación, la castaña se despidió rápidamente y con ayuda de Ginny tomó sus cosas camino al andén.

Mientras cruzaban la estación, Ginny le preguntó - ¿ _Por qué no viniste a la madriguera estos días? Te hemos echado de menos_ -.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa afligida antes de contestar – _Lo siento, me hubiese gustado pasar unos días con vosotros, pero estas vacaciones se me han hecho muy cortas y quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mis padres_ -. La pelirroja sonrió y asintió comprendiendo a la castaña.

Llegadas al andén, el ilustre cartel rojo del _Expreso de Hogwarts_ apareció ante ellas, junto con el trajín de los alumnos y alumnas que portaban los uniformes y las capas de sus respectivas casas.

 _\- Deberíamos cambiarnos nada más subir al tren-_ Comentó Hermione recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la otra joven.

Dentro del tren y con los uniformes puestos, caminaron hacia el vagón que solían ocupar. Allí Harry y Ron las estaban esperando, el joven de cabello oscuro, estrechó a su amiga entre sus brazos afectuosamente mientras que Ron simplemente le estrechó la mano como era costumbre en él desde que se habían conocido. La forma de relacionarse con Ron no podía compararse a la forma de relacionarse con Harry, el moreno era como un hermano para ella y solían profesarse numerosas muestras de afecto tanto en público como en privado, pero no por ello su afecto hacía el pelirrojo era menor, a pesar de no profesarse visibles muestra de cariño, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Durante su viaje en tren se pusieron al día sobre todo lo ocurrido en las vacaciones, Harry pasó sus vacaciones junto a sus tíos y su primo quienes día a día se las ingeniaban para hacérselo pasar peor, tan solo lo consolaba la idea de poder irse a vivir pronto con su padrino Sirius. Ron viajó hasta Rumania para encontrase con su hermano Charlie, un afamado cuidador de dragones, Ginny por su parte se pasó gran parte del verano estudiando pociones, ya que como buena Weasley, esta asignatura impartido por el profesor Snape, era uno de sus grandes Hándicaps.

Cuando ya no tuvieron nada más que contarse, Ron cayó K.O. después de comerse una cantidad inhumana de _grajeas de todos los sabores_ , junto con otras golosinas mágicas. Ginny aprovechó el tiempo para saludar a las hermanas Patil y entablar conversación con ellas en otro vagón. Harry se dispuso a escribir una carta a Sirius, y Hermione se dedicó a leer un libro sobre runas.

Pronto el expreso de Hogwarts emitió su característico bocinazo indicando su llegada y los tres jóvenes bajaron del tren. La menor de los Weasleys parecía no dar señales de vida, así que decidieron esperarla en la siguiente parada.

La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían puesto rumbo hacia el castillo, y el trio dorado se mantenía a la espera de que la pelirroja apareciera. Una enigmática Luna Lovegood apareció montada en una de las carrozas sin que ninguno se percatase de su presencia hasta que dijo- _Buenos noches jóvenes Gryffindors, veo que aún no estáis en el castillo. ¿Esperáis a alguien_?-

Los tres muchachos se miraron antes de que Harry hablase- _Hola Luna, estamos esperando a Ginny-._ Los cuatro se sentaron en la carroza esperando la llegada de la pelirroja. El silencio era bastante incómodo y Hermione en un intento de parecer simpática y sin pensarlo demasiado le dijo a Luna- _Que collar más interesante_ -

Ésta lo sujeto mientras contestaba- _En realidad es un amuleto. Sirve para ahuyentar a los nargles_ \- Los tres muchachos se miraron confundidos y Ron con disimulo le preguntó a Hermione- ¿ _Qué es un nargles?-_ a lo que ésta respondió _\- No tengo ni idea-._

Segundos después la pelirroja apareció corriendo- _Siento el retraso-_. Con cuidado se subió en el carro y Ron la sujetó del brazo provocando que cayese a su lado- ¿ _Se puede saber dónde estabas?-_ Inquirió el pelirrojo.

Cuando el carro se puso en marcha la joven Weasley comenzó a hablar muy emocionada- _Estaba con las hermanas Patil y me han dicho que Cho le contó a Lavender que Katie le había dicho a Angelina que tiene un primo que trabaja en el Ministerio de magia que le contó que este año iba a pasar algo importante en Hogwarts_ \- .

Ron miró a su hermana y le preguntó - _¿y para eso nos has hecho esperar tanto tiempo? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a cenar por tu culpa y estoy muerto de hambre!_ -.

Ginny puso una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de su hermano. Con un carraspeo Hermione interrumpió su discusión para intentar sacar algo en clave de esa conversación- _¿Y no te ha dicho exactamente qué es lo que va a ocurrir?_ -

Ginny se quedó pensativa durante un momento antes de añadir- _Me dijeron que este año Hogwarts contaría con alumnos nuevos_ \- Ron la interrumpió- _Por supuesto, todos los años entran alumnos nuevos de primero curso, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante?_ \- Ginny lo miró desaprobatoriamente antes de decir- _¡No se trata de alumnos de primero!-._ Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese seguir explicándose, los jóvenes ya habían llegado al castillo. Sus cosas automáticamente fueron establecidas en sus correspondientes habitaciones.

El trio dorado junto a Luna y Ginny pusieron rumbo al comedor principal, por suerte habían llegado lo suficientemente pronto como para no perderse la cena. El director Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida como de costumbre, y además quiso añadir unas cuantas palabras más- _Ahora que todos estamos acomodados, me gustaría comunicaros algo. Este castillo no solo será vuestro hogar este curso, sino el de unos huéspedes muy especiales también, puesto que Hogwarts ha sido elegido…-_ En ese momento Filch entró en el comedor con sus característica forma de caminar hasta llegar a la altura del director y susurrarle algo que los alumnos no llegaron a entender. Posteriormente y tras las indicaciones que Dumbledore le dio, salió de la habitación.

El director decidió retomar su discurso- _Bien, este año Hogwarts será sede de un acontecimiento legendario. El torneo de los tres mago…_ -. Enseguida el alboroto se hizo en la sala y los comentarios corrieron de un lado a otro. El gran mago continuó explicándose- _Para aquellos que no lo conozcan, el torneo de los tres magos reúne a tres escuelas para una serie de retos mágicos, de cada escuela se elegirá a un alumno para que compita_ \- Dumbledore ralentizó su discurso para recalcar sus palabras- _quede por tanto bien claro que el elegido estará solo, y confiad en mi cuando os digo que estas pruebas no son para pusilánimes. Los detalles más tardes, ahora demos una calurosa bienvenida a las encantadoras alumnas de la academia de magia Beauxbatons y a su directora Madame Máxime…-_

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron y dieron paso a una serie de alumnas ataviadas en unos vestidos de seda azul que caminaban suspirando y arrancando suspiros entre los jóvenes de Hogwarts. Un emocionado Ronald Weasley las observaba corretear por la habitación como si una corte de ángeles celestiales hubiese pasado por su lado mientras se le escapaba un _\- ¡Madre mía!-_ . Por otro lado, Hermione Granger contemplaba la escena desde su asiento sin dejarse convencer por la actuación de las alumnas de Beauxbatons.

Mariposas de color azul revoloteaban por todo el comedor posándose en algunos alumnos y alumnas que miraban embelesados a semejantes criaturas. Seguidamente una mujer de dimensiones anormales entró en la sala acompañada de una muchacha rubia envuelta en uno de esos uniformes que Hermione etiquetó como "pomposos y poco prácticos". Con una reverencia bastante estudiada la joven de _Beauxbaton_ se presentó ante los alumnos, esbozando una sonrisa petulante que no dejaba ver sus dientes.

Entre aplausos y vítores las alumnas de la academia tomaron asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos del castillo, Ron y Harry aplaudían como si la vida se les fuera en ello, por su parte Hermione dio un par de palmadas mientras observaba a sus amigos y hacia rodar sus ojos ante semejante espectáculo.

Tras el tumulto y después de besar la mano de Madame Máxime el profesor tomó la palabra de nuevo - _Y a nuestros amigos del norte, recibamos a los orgullosos hijos Durmstrang y a su insigne maestro Igor Karkarof…_ -

Entre gritos y golpes los alumnos de Durmstrang entraron en el comedor con una energética coreografía en la que los gritos, las acrobacias y el fuego jugaron un papel fundamental. Junto al profesor Igor Karkarof apareció un muchacho envuelto en un cálido uniforme con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese peleado con el mundo. Hermione se levantó ligeramente de su asiento para observar la escena sorprendida, antes de oír las palabras de Ron- ¡ _Mirad es él! ¡Es Viktor Krum!-_

Igor saludó atentamente al profesor Dumbledore mientras los alumnos de Durmtrang se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin entre cuchicheos y miradas indiscretas.

Después de que todos se sentaran respectivamente en sus asientos el director se posicionó juntó a lo que parecía una columna en la que apoyó el brazo- _Me gustaría añadir unas palabras. Eterna gloria, eso es lo que le aguarda al vencedor del torneo de los tres magos_ \- sus palabras captaron la atención de todos los asistentes- _Para merecerla el alumno deberá sobrevivir a tres pruebas. Tres extremadamente peligrosas pruebas…_ -

De fondo Hermione oyó a Fred y George decir- _Flipante-_.

Dumbledore siguió hablado- _Por ello, el ministerio se ha visto obligado a añadir una nueva regla. Os explicará sus por menores el director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional el señor Bartemius Crouch_ -

El señor Crouch tomó la palabra- _Tras la debida consideración, el Ministerio de Magia ha concluido que por su propia seguridad ningún alumno menor de dieciséis años estará autorizado a inscribirse en el torneo de los tres magos_ – Estas palabras provocaron el alboroto y desacuerdo por parte de los alumnos y el director se vio obligado a llamar al orden.

Hermione no entendió el porqué de esa decisión y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Dumbledore hizo aparecer el famoso Cáliz de fuego desde el que brotó una llama de color azul.

Fleur junto a su pequeña hermana Gabrielle contempló el ardiente cáliz. Sus azulados ojos reflejaron la llama del mismo color, llenándose y vanagloriándose de la aclamada fama que podría recibir si se alzara con la victoria.

 _\- Quien quiera inscribirse en el torneo deberá escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y arrojarlo a la llama antes de esta hora el jueves. No obréis a la ligera, una vez elegido no habrá vuelta atrás. Desde este momento el torneo de los tres magos se da por comenzado_ \- Albus finalizó de este modo su intervención.

Los alumnos y alumnas iniciaron su cena entre comentarios y suposiciones de quienes participarían o quienes serían los elegidos del torneo. Ron devorando un par de muslos de pollos, con la boca llena, comentó – _Es una lástima Harry, estoy seguro de que si se nos hubiese dado la oportunidad alguno de los dos podría haber ganado el torneo…-_ Miró a la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba sentado Viktor y tragó con fuerza antes de volver a hablar _\- Aunque seguramente el vencedor será Krum_ -

Ginny por su parte se movía inquieta tratando de observar la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sirviéndose un poco de _Bouillabaise_ la castaña frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a su amiga y preguntar _\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Ginny?-_

La pelirroja continuó en su intento de observar- _No consigo verla bien, pero creo que es ella…-_

La leona seguía sin entender - ¿ _Qué es quién?-_

Mientras apartaba las cabezas de Harry y de su hermano, la Weasley dijo señalando con el dedo- _Ella, Fleur Delacour_ \- Hermione rápidamente bajo el brazo de su amiga percatándose de aquel gesto de mala educación _._

Ron se dio la vuelta antes de comentar _\- Por supuesto que es ella, reconocería ese rostro en cualquier parte…-._ La castaña observó con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido sin entender a sus amigos _"¿Qué tenía de especial esa muchacha?"._

Ginny trató de explicarle a Harry y a Hermione quien era puesto que ninguno de los dos la reconoció _\- Se trata de Fleur Delacour, es todo un personaje celebre…-_

Hermione la observó con curiosidad antes de interrumpir _-¿A si? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Es la autora de algún libro? ¿O ha hecho algún descubrimiento nuevo?-_ Ginny y Ron se rieron de sus palabras y pronto el pelirrojo tomó la palabra _\- La familia de Fleur se dedica a la industria de la moda y el lujo en París. Ha participado en varios desfiles de moda tanto de modelo como de diseñadora. Hasta yo lo sé Hermione-_ concluyó el pelirrojo.

La leona soltó un bufido ante el comentario de su amigo - _¿Y a eso lo llamáis ser un personaje celebre?-_ Volvió a bufar. Desde su posición examinó de arriba abajo a la rubia quien temblaba ligeramente _"¿A quién se le ocurre vestir de esa manera en esta época? ¿A dónde se ha creído que va? ¿A la costa del sol?"._ Pronto la mirada de la rubia se encontró con la de la castaña quien la desvió lo más rápido posible para evitar ser descubierta. Con disimulo volvió su vista de nuevo a la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio como Fleur se ponía de pie y tomaba rumbo a su mesa. La castaña se tensó provocando que Harry y Ron se diesen la vuelta antes de volverse rápidamente – _Oh, mierda viene para acá-_ Dijo el pelirrojo soltando una risita nerviosa - ¿ _Cómo me veo Harry? ¿Estoy bien?-_ El moreno frunció el ceño ante el comentario y la actitud nerviosa de su amigo y contestó- _Si, si, estas genial Ron_ \- intentó esconder su risa mientras el pelirrojo se acicalaba el pelo.

La joven de Beauxbatons no tardó en alcanzar su objetivo, a pesar de sujetarse los brazos y maldecir a Merlín por el frío que hacía, seguía caminando con aires de superioridad.

 _\- Bonsoir_ \- Comentó con elegancia y amabilidad. Enseguida Ron se giró quedando frente a ella. Trató de responderle en francés, modulando su voz para que sonara sensual, sin mucho éxito– _Bonsuá_ -. Todos los allí presentes, incluida las propia Fleur, trataron de esconder su risa ante el intento de Ron de hablar en francés.

Apretando los labios para contener la risa y tomando una ligera respiración Fleur continuó- _Me pregunto si ya han terminado con la_ _Bouillabaise. Me temo que en la mesa de Ravenclaw ya han acabo con la nuestra y sus elfos domésticos no han preparado lo suficiente-_ Ron babeó con solo escuchar su acento francés y dijo- _Oui, Oui…claro…'buyabesa' ¿verdad?-_ Buscó sobre la mesa sin saber a qué demonios se refería la rubia y que narices era lo que quería. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante con la situación. La leona apiadándose del Weasley carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención e indicarle con la mirada donde se encontraba la Bouillabaise. Ron le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente tomó el recipiente que contenía la sopa entre sus manos para dárselo a la rubia.

 _\- Aquí tiene Madame_ \- dijo el muchacho entregándole la sopera. Fleur lo corrigió – _Madeimoselle_ \- Cogió su varita e hizo levitar la sopera. Ron asintió y dijo- _Oui, Madame modeimoselle_ \- en ese momento sus compañeros soltaron una carcajada que no pudieron contener. Fleur apretó los labios conteniendo aún más su risa. Antes de volver sobre sus pasos dijo- _Merci, Monsieur_ \- y se perdió entre la multitud con su característico contoneo.

Cuando la francesa desapareció Ron se giró triunfante a pesar de la risa de su hermana y amigos _\- Haced lo que queráis pero yo creo que le he causado buena impresión_ -.

Harry se mantuvo divertido e hizo un comentario tratando imitar a su amigo- _Estoy seguro Monsieur Weasley, pero nos ha dejado sin 'Buyabesa'_ -. Hermione continuo con la broma intentando imitar la voz de Ron- _Harry, no te metas con Monsieur Ronald, ha estado bastante bien para ser su primera 'buyabesa'_ -. Ginny por su parte no podía dejar de reír y estaba empezando a ponerse del color de su pelo.

Ron se irguió en su asiento y dijo- _Reíros lo que queráis pero estoy segura de que le he encantado_ \- todos se giraron en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw para mirar a la rubia quien les susurraba algo a sus amigas mientras observaban a Ron. El muchacho se sintió orgulloso hasta que vio como la rubia dejaba de hablar y sus amigas se reían mientras seguían observándolo.

Las risas cesaron entre los gryffindors al darse cuenta de que las jóvenes de Beauxbatons se estaban riendo de él. El pelirrojo se puso de pie para abandonar la sala.

 _\- Ron espera_ \- dijo la castaña tratando de detener a su amigo, pero le resultó imposible. Harry se puso de pie para seguirlo- _Déjame a mí-_ comentó antes de abandonar la mesa intentando alcanzar a Ron. Cuando llegó a su altura pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y éste lo empujó murmuraba algo, ambos desaparecieron bajo la mirada de la castaña quien nada más ver desaparecer a sus amigos, clavo su mirada en la rubia.

Fleur se sorprendió por la manera en la que gryffindor la observaba, pero no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la misma mirada hostil antes de volver a centrarse en sus amigas y empezar a parlotear en francés.

* * *

 **Fin del primer chapter.**

 **La historia en un primer momento tendrá poco capítulos, mínimo 4, pero todo dependerá de vosotros (los 3 primeros ya están escritos), un beso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apenas hace una hora que subí el primero capítulo y veo que ya hay movimientos, bien bien, gracias a Rokujou Aracely y R2D2.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el trajín de alumnos que se sucedieron en el comedor era mucho más frecuente que de costumbre. Los primeros en comenzar a depositar sus trozos de pergaminos fueron los hijos de Durmstrang, quienes entre aplausos, colocaron su pedazo de papel en el cáliz. Por su parte las alumnas de la academia Beauxbaton se dedicaron a estudiar y analizar a los posibles participantes.

Ron se saltó el desayuno ese día, algo que no había ocurrido jamás con anterioridad y la castaña se preguntó si aún se sentiría dolido por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Al inicio de las clases tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero parecía reacio a hacer cualquier tipo de comentario relacionado con lo ocurrida la pasada anoche.

A media mañana un amplio número de alumnos se congregó en el comedor para observar como Fred y George Weasley hacían sus mejores esfuerzos para tratar de engañar al cáliz de fuego con una absurda poción.

La leona trazó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios mientras leía su libro sobre runas antes de decir muy animada – ¡ _No va a funcionar…!-_

 _\- ¿Tú crees? ¿y eso porque Granger?-_ Preguntaron los gemelos Weasley posicionándose a cada lado de ésta.

Cerró el libro con un estrepitoso ruido, y sin dejar de sonreír sarcásticamente dijo señalando con el dedo- _¿Veis esto? Es una línea de edad dibujada por el mismo Dumbledore-_

 _\- ¿Y?-_ preguntaron los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione bufó presionando el libro contra sus piernas mientras alzabas sus cejas por la ignorancia de los muchachos antes de continuar explicándose- _Y… ¡que un genio como Dumbledore no se deja engañar por una triquiñuela tan absurda como una poción envejecedora!-_

 _\- Por eso es tan maravillo-_ Comentó George Weasley _.- Porque es rematadamente absurda-_ añadió Fred

Ambos tomaron posición cerca de la línea de edad y agitaron sus pociones- _¿Listo Fred?_ \- cuestionó uno. _-¿Listo George?-_ preguntó el otro antes de que ambos brindaran -¡ _Por nosotros!-_

Tras tomar la poción intentaron rebasar la línea de la edad. Al lograrlo, entre aplausos, arrojaron sus pedazos de pergaminos e inmediatamente la magia del cáliz los empujó bastante lejos lanzándolos varios metros sobre el suelo, provocando de este modo la risa de todos los ahí presentes.

Mientras los gemelos discutían sobre quien era el culpable del fatídico resultado, el silencio se hizo en la sala ante la presencia de Krum quien caminaba decidido hacia el cáliz con su característico semblante serio.

La castaña pudo leerle los labios a una de las jóvenes de Beauxbaton quien le susurraba a Fleur en el oído- _Ese es Viktor Krum, jugador de quidditch del equipo búlgaro. Es trè jolie (muy hermoso). Haríais una excelente pareja para el baile_ -.

Fleur mantenía la vista clavada en sus pergaminos y la alzó un instante para ver a Krum antes de volver a centrarse en ellos- _Parece un bárbaro, no creo que sea merecedor de tal privilegio_ -. La rubia sintió como una mirada poco amistosa se clavaba en ella y levantó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos airados antes de mirar a Krum.

Viktor arrojó su pedazo de pergamino en el cáliz antes de centrarse en Hermione y guiñarle un ojo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante semejante acto en presencia de todos. Se percató de que había pasado desapercibido y nadie se había dado cuenta a excepción de la rubia, quien recogió sus cosas y junto a sus compañeras se dirigió a su carruaje.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, el trío dorado avanzó por los pasillos del castillo de camino a una de las salas de estudio. Al girar la esquina, se percataron de que la rubia junto a su séquito se acercaban a ellos a cámara lenta con sus melenas ondeando al viento y sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro. Ron sintió el impulso de agachar la cabeza por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Hermione observaba como los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaban dejando al amplio grupo avanzar por el pasillo con aires de superioridad, pero ella se negó a desviarse y caminó en línea recta junto a sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alcanzó a oír como Fleur, quien encabezaba el grupo, se quejaba en voz alta- _El clima de Londres es horrible, y este castillo es peor aún, el frío parece nacer en él_ \- El resto pareció estar de acuerdo con sus palabras ya que acompañaron su comentario sobre el castillo con una serie de adjetivos peyorativos.

Hermione a pesar de su gran esfuerzo no consiguió tragarse sus palabras y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que las otras mujeres la oyesen dijo- _Tal vez si se vistieran adecuadamente no pasarían tanto_ _frío_ -.

En ese momento el grupo de mujeres se paró y una joven de melena oscura conocida como Chloe se acercó a la castaña, sobresaliendo una cabeza por encima de ella, y le dijo- _Excuse-moi madeimoselle, ¿pero que tiene usted que decir sobre nuestro vestuario?-_.

Harry y Ron permanecieron estáticos sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de lo violento e incómodo de la situación la castaña no se dejó amedrentar- _Su vestuario es inapropiado. Quizás se sientan muy chic vistiendo ese uniforme, pero es inadecuado y completamente inútil para un clima como el de Londres, honestamente no sé cómo pueden llevar algo así-._ Antes de que Chole pudiese contestar se vio desplazada hacia atrás por Fleur Delacour quien le tomó el relevo.

 _\- Excuse-moi, creo que no entendí bien, ¿Qué tiene que decir usted acerca de nuestros uniforme?-_ Preguntó observando a Hermione de arriba abajo.

La castaña tragó saliva, y pensó que quizás se había precipitado a la hora de abrir la boca, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás- _Cómo le he dicho a tu compañera, ese uniforme de algodón no evitaran que pasen frío. No llevan la ropa adecuada para estar aquí, deberían revisar su vestuario puesto que la persona que lo diseñó estaba más pendiente de que se vieran ridículamente pomposas antes que evitar que se mueran frío_ -.

La rubia dio un paso al frente y la gryffindor se preparó para ser golpeada, pero para su sorpresa el tipo de golpe que recibió no fue físico- ¡ _Mon dieu! Señoritas, resulta que madeimoselle-no-he-visto-un-peine-en-mi-vida, va a darnos clases de cómo vestir_ \- Hermione trató de interrumpirla pero la rubia no la dejó- _Permítame corregirla señorita-sabelotodo. Para su información este uniforme no es de algodón sino de seda, concretamente está compuesta por un 40% de seda de cachemir una de las más extrañas y suaves del mundo, y el otro 60% corresponde a seda de cabello de unicornio una de las más flexibles y resistentes que existen, aguanta altas y bajas temperaturas y es resistente a todo tipo de condiciones extremas_ \- Para aquel entonces el pasillo estaba repleto de alumnos que observaban sin perder detalle la discusión entre Hermione y Fleur- _El principal motivo por el que no toleramos bien este ambiente es la falta de atención y cuidados en el castillo, que se encuentra incorrectamente ubicado e incorrectamente aislado. Es húmedo, oscuro y polvoriento, y nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a vivir en condiciones tan precarias. Así que antes de ponerse a dar consejos sobre moda, asegúrese de que sabe de lo que habla, puesto que ni su uniforme ni su capa de poliéster barato se encuentran a la altura de una buena conversación sobre moda_ -.

De fondo se oyeron los aplausos y vítores de un grupo de Slytherins, quienes parecían muy contentos y animados con la discusión. Hermione se quedó en shock, no encontró palabras adecuadas paras defenderse de semejante ataque, nadie antes había conseguido tumbarla en una pelea dialéctica, pero tenía que reconocer que este tema de conversación no estaba a la altura de sus conocimientos. Sintiéndose abatida abandonó el pasillo corriendo, camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ni Harry ni Ron supieron que decir, no estaban a la altura para poder consolar a la castaña, puesto que este tipo de cosas se escapaban a su entendimiento y sensibilidad.

* * *

Fleur Delacour caminaba junto a su séquito quienes alabaron como había puesto en su sitio a aquella muchacha entrometida- _Has hecho muy bien Fleur, los uniformes que diseñaste para nosotras son perfectos, toda la industria de la moda los ha alabado, ¿Quién se ha creído que es esa mocosa para opinar al respeto? ¿Habéis visto que pintas llevaba? No tiene ningún tipo de criterio_ -. La rubia caminó al frente del grupo sin emitir comentario alguno, se sentía bastante compungida por haber tratado de aquella manera a esa joven inconsciente, pero por otro lado no era nadie para criticar sus diseños de esa manera…

* * *

Ginevra corrió hacía la torre Gryffindor tanto como pudo, sus piernas ardían. Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró a la castaña con los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando. Croockshanks maullaba y daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Con cuidado la pelirroja se acercó a ella. _\- Hermione, siento mucho lo que ha pasado…_ \- La Weasley evitó los detalles de contarle como se había enterado.

La leona por su parte no emitió palabra alguna.

\- _Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a esa arpía y a su_ _séquito_ \- La pelirroja intentó animar a su amiga. Pero al parecer no funcionó puesto que la castaña bufó ante su comentario mientras los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas- _¿Valiente? Lo que he sido es estúpida. He dejado que me ridiculice delante de media escuela. Por si no fuera poco, tener que aguantar a los Slytherin ahora tengo que soportar las burlas de las alumnas de Beauxbatons. Debería haber permanecido callada-_ concluyó mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus ojos.

Ginny se acercó a ella y con un pequeño pañuelo trato de secar sus lágrimas- _No digas eso Hermione. Nadie hubiese tenido el coraje suficiente de enfrentarse a Fleur Delacour y menos a todo su grupo…_ \- La castaña la interrumpió- _¿Y de que me ha servido? ¿Para qué toda la escuela se ría de mí?_ -.

La pelirroja tomó las manos de su amiga- _No le des más importancia veras como mañana nadie se acordará de ésto_ -.

Mientras Hermione descargaba las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban Ginny meditaba sobre la falta de consideración de la rubia. Sabía que los rumores que giraban en torno a ésta la describían como una mujer altiva y narcisista, pero por lo visto, además carecía de corazón. Ginny pensó que este tipo de personas que solo disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno merecían un castigo, y ella sabía cuál era el castigo perfecto para ello…

* * *

 **Éste es un poco más corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual.** **Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, Un beso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me divertí bastante escribiendo este capítulo espero que os guste.**

 **Rokujou Aracely** **: Eiii muchas gracias también por tus rápidos comentarios ^^, aquí está el tres, besos y gracias.**

 **AlexandraArcher** **: ¿Cooomooor? ¿Tiempo sin leer Fleurmione? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡eso hay que solucionarlo ya! Y qué mejor que con tres capítulos en un día ;) ¿este capítulo podría considerarse revancha? No se ya me lo dirás tú. Un beso y gracias.**

 **Smookey** **: Te enganché con dos, ¿y con tres? Espero que también. No te preocupes que las otras historias irán avanzado ^^ gracias por seguirlas. Un beso.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el comedor estaba repleto. Por un momento Hermione pensó en evitar pasar por allí para ahorrarse el mal trago, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con ello más que un posible bajón de azúcar por la falta de alimentos.

Nada más entrar en el comedor, tal y como esperaba, los murmullos se alzaron sobre las mesas, los ojos de todos los presentes estaban clavados en ella, mientras rememoraban lo ocurrido el pasado día, pero ella no les dio la satisfacción de mostrarse ofendida o abatida al respecto.

Como de costumbre el resto de la mañana lo paso participando activamente en sus clases y salvo algunos comentarios desafortunados por parte de los Slytherin, todo transcurrió con normalidad.

Al finalizar las clases, prefirió no tentar su suerte y se dirigió al único lugar en el que se sentía segura y en el que podía encontrar algo de satisfacción, con el fin de evitar cualquier tipo de encontronazo con las chicas de Beauxbaton.

Ya en la biblioteca, avanzó entre las estanterías tomando los libros necesarios para realizar sus trabajos y disfrutar de una agradable lectura…

* * *

Fleur pasó el día observando y analizando a sus posibles oponentes, muchos eran los estudiantes que decidieron participar en el torneo de los tres magos, ella aún no había arrojado su pedazo de pergamino en el gran cáliz, esperando el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Por un instante sintió miedo al pensar en no ser una de las elegidas para la competición, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento " _Eres una Delacour, nadie está más preparado que tú para semejante desafió"._

Echó un rápido vistazo entre sus compañeras,todas las allí presentes eran brujas con un extraordinario potencial, aun así pocas se habían atrevido a intentar participar en la competición y apenas podían compararse con sus excelentes cualidades. Además, ninguna de ellas, contaba con un antepasado campeón de este torneo. Se sintió más segura y tranquila al pensar en ello viéndolo como una pequeña ventaja.

Fleur no solo quería la fama y el prestigio que otorgaba convertirse en el campeón del torneo. Ser el campeón requería no solo de fuerza bruta y destrezas mágicas, también era necesario poseer inteligencia, autonomía, valentía, constancia y determinación. Todo esto la alzaría no solo como la indiscutible campeona del torneo, sino también le haría ganarse el respeto de sus familiares y amigos, haciéndola ver como algo más que una mujer bonita y elegante. Ser la campeona del torneo sería una excelente carta de presentación para cualquiera de los objetivos que se propusiese y nadie la vería como la heredera de un imperio construido por otros.

Deleitándose en esas fantasías caminó hacia el carruaje. El día había sido duro, puesto que además de recibir clases en el castillo de Hogwarts, también recibía un duro entrenamiento junto con todas las alumnas que habían decidió participar en la competición por si salían seleccionadas. Ella era la apuesta indiscutible de Madame Máxime y nadie podía culparla por ello. La rubia, a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, era una muchacha muy constante y trabajadora, perseguía la perfección en todo lo que hacía y un evento de semejantes características requería de un esfuerzo aún mayor.

Cuando entró en el carruaje se percató de que estaba vacío, a pesar de haber oscurecido hacia bastante rato, sus compañeras seguían deambulando por el castillo en busca de algún entretenimiento antes de la hora de la cena. La única persona que encontró allí, fue a su hermana Gabrielle de 12 años, quien yacía en su cama descansando un poco antes de cenar.

En el suelo, junto a la puerta de su habitación encontró una pequeña caja de color rojo envuelta en un lazo dorado. Percatándose de que no había nadie en aquel lugar, abrió con receló la caja. Una nota se encontraba en su interior en la podía leerse:

Madeimoselle Delacour

Lamento la intromisión y espero que pueda perdonar mi atrevimiento. Su presencia en el castillo de Hogwarts es todo un obsequió y espero que su estancia sea lo más satisfactoria posible, como muestra de agradecimiento por hacer más agradable nuestros días con su presencia me he visto tentado a ofrecerle uno de los dulces más exquisitos que podrá encontrar por estos páramos, sea tan amable de regalarme la posibilidad de ver como disfruta de semejante manjar mañana en el desayuno.

Atte. Su más sincero admirador.

Fleur sonrió ante las palabras escritas en aquel papel, si había algo a lo que la rubia no podía resistirse eran los halagos, estaba tan acostumbrada a ellos que pocas eran las veces en las que se dejaba sorprender, aun así este admirador secreto había conseguido sorprenderla. Observó que dentro de la caja además de la nota, había un gran bombón de chocolate en forma de corazón. Su olor era prácticamente irresistible, y algo que muy pocas personas sabían, es que Fleur sentía una insana debilidad por el chocolate, dudo un instante si probar aquel obsequio que no parecía estar adulterado. Con cuidado dio un pequeño mordisco a aquel bombón revelando que su interior estaba relleno de un poco de licor. No era la primera vez que la francesa tomaba alcohol y tampoco sería la última, ese dato tan solo le hizo disfrutar más de aquel manjar que enseguida se deshizo en su boca.

Tras ingerir el chocolate se dirigió a su habitación individual, donde le aguardaba el correo de esta mañana. Cogió un abrecartas y tomó entre sus manos el correo familiar reservando para más tarde las cartas de admiradores y amigos lejanos que solían escribirle allá donde fuese.

Antes de tan siquiera poder leer las primeras líneas, se sintió ligeramente mareada " _Vaya… ¿Qué me pasa?"._ En escasos segundos su malestar pareció ir en aumento y trató de ponerse de pie sin entender que le estaba sucediendo. Una idea cruzó su mente como un fugaz rayo _"¡Merde, el bombón! No debería habérmelo comido" "Maldita sea, eso llevaba algo más que alcohol"._ Con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, caminó fuera del carruaje. Enseguida notó la brisa fresca haciéndola sentir un poco mejor, aun así, decidió caminar hacia la enfermería.

Recordó que no sabía muy bien donde estaban las cosas en el castillo, además tuvo la mala suerte de no encontrar a nadie que pudiese orientarla. No tardó mucho tiempo en perderse y se maldijo por tener tan mala suerte.

Mientras seguía caminando dio con una puerta en la que ponía _Biblioteca,_ no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar allí en busca de alguien que pudiese orientarla, a pesar de que se sentía mejor, quería evitar cualquier riesgo posible, _"¡Han tratado de envenenarme!" "¡quién sabe lo que llevaba ese bombón!" "¡Juro por Merlín que como pille al autor de este atentado va a desear no haber nacido!"._

Nada más entrar en la biblioteca, se percató de que no había nadie, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria, observó que el amplio reloj sobre el mostrador marcaba las 20:53H, " _Merde, estarán todos en el gran comedor"._

Sin nada que perder avanzó un poco más contemplando las amplias estanterías, nunca había visto una biblioteca tan grande y tan vacía.

\- ¿ _Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Necesito un poco de ayuda, creo que me he perdido_ \- Susurró sintiéndose un poco estúpida. _"¿Quién demonios va a haber aqu-"_ Antes de que pudiese terminar ese pensamiento oyó algo de ruido al fondo de la biblioteca. En silencio y con desconfianza avanzó hacia donde el ruido de algo que sonaba como el pasar de las paginas la guiaban.

Para su sorpresa había alguien más en la biblioteca…

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y el tiempo se le había echado encima, Hermione se lo pensó unos segundos antes de dirigirse al gran comedor y ganarse la atenta mirada de todos por llegar tarde, así que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente atención por hoy y prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca. Quizás más tarde podría acercarse a la cocina donde alguno de los elfos domésticos que allí trabajaban podrían ofrecerle algo de cenar como tantas otras veces había ocurrido.

Para su sorpresa y mientras se mantenía inmersa en sus libros sobre historia de la magia, una muchacha hizo su incursión en el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de aquella odiosa muchacha engreída, Fleur Delacour, solo pensar en su nombre le causaba daño al recordar lo ocurrido, _"¿Qué querrá? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"._

La rubia se quedó estática y no hacía más que observar a Hermione como un bicho raro. " _¿A caso no ha tenido suficiente? Puede que se le haya ocurrido algún otro insulto que le gustaría compartir conmigo"_.

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces al ver que la francesa no se movía ni dejaba de mirarla. La estaba poniendo nerviosa. _"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_. Sin poder sostener más la extraña situación la castaña rompió el silencio- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ -.

Fleur pareció reaccionar por primera vez, tras un largo rato, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la leona - _M-me me he perdido_ -.

Hermione la miró entrañada, la rubia parecía como ida y respiraba con dificultad. Por un instante olvidó sus diferencias y rencillas y se acercó a ella para preguntarle- _¿Te encuentras bien? Estas como pálida…_ -. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la francesa asintió. Parecía tener dificultades para hablar.

Hermione la miró con atención _"¿Qué se ha fumado? ¿Acaso está drogada o borracha?"_. La cercanía hizo más visible la diferencia de estatura, puesto que la rubia era unos centímetros más alta que la castaña. Pronto y dejándose llevar por su instinto Fleur acarició con delicadeza su mejilla provocando que ésta se apartara inmediatamente.

- _¿Se-se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?-_ La leona preguntó confundida por la actitud de la otra muchacha.

\- _Hermione…eres tan bonita…-_ Susurró dulcemente.

La gryffindor arqueó una ceja ante su comentario _"¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?"._ Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Fleur volvió a repetir- _Hermione…eres hermosa…_ -.

Hermione se tensó y pensó _"lo ha dicho"_. Enseguida su rostro se ensombreció. Con evidente tono de enfado se alejó de la francesa quien no hacía más que acercarse a ella.

\- ¿ _De verdad eres de esa clase de persona? No puedo creerlo. ¿Te has tomado las molestias de buscarme y perderte la cena solo para burlarte de mí? ¡Eres patética Fleur! Peor que una Slytherin. Ya puedes volver al comedor con tus "amiguitas" porque no pienso permitir que te burles de mí_ \- Bramó la leona.

La cara de Fleur reflejaba dolor e intentó volver a acercarse - _No, Hermione, no he venido a burlarme de ti…yo...me perdí…-_ Intentó explicarse pero parecía haber olvidado por completo cuales eran sus planes antes de aparecer allí.

\- Ya…y yo me lo creo, seguro que tus amigas te están esperando fuera para que les cuentes que tal ha ido la broma, muy divertido…- Comentó sarcásticamente.

La francesa volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, poco a poco la castaña se estaba quedando sin espacio. - _Te lo prometo Hermione no he venido a burlarme de ti. Yo jamás haría algo así. Nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerte daño…_ \- Sus palabras parecían sinceras y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad buscando que la creyera.

La castaña tragó con dificultad mientras rodeaba la mesa seguida muy de cerca por la rubia.

- _¿A no? ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú y yo no somos exactamente amigas? Ayer te encargaste de ridiculizarme delante de toda la escuela ¿o casado se te ha olvidado?_ -Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, pero no se permitió el lujo de ponerse a llorar y menos delante de ella.

El rostro de Fleur mostró su culpabilidad - _Lo siento, Hermione. Necesito que me perdones…No sabía lo que decía…Lo siento…perdóname…-._

La nombrada no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y menos lo que estaba oyendo. Tenía a Fleur Delacour con los ojos a punto de romper a llorar suplicándole por su perdón. Si esto era una broma, en Francia no conocían los límites de éstas puesto que la rubia ya los había rebasado todos.

Mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad Hermione no supo que contestar y las palabras parecían tropezar en su boca- _Y-yo…y-yo-_ . Frente a ella Fleur seguía avanzando y pronto se vio acorralada contra una de las estanterías _"¡Mierda!"_ se maldijo puesto que no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la rubia.

Cuando la francesa la alcanzó se pegó más de lo necesario a ella. _"¿Qué demonios pretende?"_ se preguntó mientras su garganta comenzaba a secarse. Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo bajo la atenta mirada de Fleur quien tenía el cuerpo prácticamente pegado al suyo - _¿Entonces?-_ preguntó ésta- _¿Me perdonas?_ -.

Hermione imposibilitada para hacer nada más asintió fervientemente buscando liberarse de esa situación- _Y-yo te perdono…_ -. Rápidamente el rostro de la rubia se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Dejó caer su frente contra la de la castaña como muestra de relajación y ésta instintivamente se pegó más aun a la estantería. La rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados y susurró un- _Mercí Hermione…_ -. Su aliento chocó contra el de la castaña provocándole una leve flojedad en las piernas _"¿Por qué se tiene que acercar tanto?"_ se preguntó Hermione sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

La francesa abrió los ojos los cuales brillaron como dos luceros en una noche oscura. Sin prisa enterró ligeramente el rostro en el cuello de la leona haciendo que ésta temblara levemente, alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y le susurró en el oído- _Eres tan buena…sabes que no merezco tu perdón y aun así me lo das…-_

La castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar, se encontraba paralizada y bloqueada tanto física como psíquicamente, así que dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente- _No-no, pasa nada…_ \- Trató de mover sus manos y las colocó en los costados de la rubia para separarse de ella, pero al parecer ésta malinterpretó su acción y con una sonrisa en los labios se pegó más a la leona. Acarició con sus dedos parte de su frente y de sus cabellos- _Yo también quiero darte algo Hermione…_ -.

Con la boca seca, la castaña respondió- _N-no es necesario, Fleur…_ -Pero ésta no se dio por vencida e insistió- P _ero quiero hacerlo, chérie_ -. Buscando acabar lo antes posible terminó aceptando.

Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, la francesa presionó sus labios contra los de la leona. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios de Fleur empujar contra los suyos. Trató de separarse de ella, pero cuanto más intentaba alejarla, más se pegaba a su cuerpo. La inglesa quedó sorprendida por la fuerza de la francesa, a pesar de tener una complexión física delgada era bastante fuerte y parecía no tener intención de separarse ni muchos menos. Fleur sujetó su cuello con la intención de mantenerlo firme y lo más cerca posible. Pronto la castaña pareció responder de manera afirmativa al beso, su cuerpo se relajó y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento.

Los labios de la castaña eran suaves y ligeramente más delgados que los de la rubia, tenían un ligero sabor a pasta de dientes y Fleur los encontró simplemente deliciosos. Sin poder contenerse se sintió tentada a morderlos y así lo hizo, con delicadeza, asegurándose de que la gryffindor no sufría daño alguno. Hermione pareció haber encontrado placer en este acto, puesto que un gemido escapó de sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a bombear a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que respondía de manera involuntaria a un impulso carnal. Aquello le resultó ilógico y primitivo, pero también le provocó otra serie de sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento.

Se sorprendió a si misma respondiendo de manera instintiva a un beso, cosa que no había hecho jamás, y a su parecer no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, puesto que la rubia tarareó en señal de placer cuando ella copió su acción de morderle el labio.

Se miraron durante un instante, sus labios estaban hinchados y su respiraciones aceleradas. Antes de que Hermione pudiese recobrar el sentido, Fleur volvió a besarla, esta vez con más ganas.

La castaña sintió que esto era demasiado, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y estaba segura de que pronto se le pararía. La sangre se la había subido a la cabeza, sus orejas, mejillas y pecho habían adquirido un tono rojizo brillante.

Con dificultad consiguió separar sus labios de los de la francesa ganándose un gemido en señal de protesta.- _Para…_ \- consiguió susurrar con la respiración acelerada, antes de que Fleur volviera a besarla. La rubia parecía tener una sola misión y era besar a la castaña. La gryffindor consiguió volver a separar sus labios y volvió a pedir- _Por favor, para…-_ , pero la otra joven parecía rehusar a hacerlo.

\- _Esto no está bien_ \- Dijo la leona girando la cabeza para evadir los besos de Fleur que fueron a parar a su cuello.

Fleur encontró un nuevo lugar en el que descargar su pasión mientras que Hermione intentaba convencerla de que parase- _Fleur, por favor para…_ \- Los ojos de la leona se cerraron y estiró el cuello hacia arriba cuando la rubia encontró su punto débil.

Con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios Fleur le dijo- _Creo que ésto te está gustando tanto como a mi…_ -.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos buscando poner algo de condura- _Tenemos que hablar primero…ésto no está bien…_ -

La rubia no estaba muy por la labor de parar y las palabras de la leona comenzaban a exasperarla, ella prefería besarla - _Chéri, esto está bien…está muy bien…se siente muy bien…_ -

Hermione uso todas sus fuerzas para tomarla del rostro y conectar sus miradas- _¡NO! Ésto no está bien, no nos conocemos…no somos amigas…-_ Fleur la miró y sonrió ampliamente – _No necesito conocerte…Hermione…te amo_ \- sus ojos brillaron y la cara de la castaña se puso más colorada aún.

 _"Merlín ¿qué le pasa?" " Esto no puede estar pasando"_

\- _Tú no puedes amarme, no me conoces_ \- Inquirió la castaña.

El rostro de la rubia adquirió un tono de tristeza- _Claro que te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, lo sé, lo siento aquí_ \- La rubia sujetó la mano de la castaña y la puso sobre su pecho justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

Ligeramente asustada y haciendo uso de su fuerza la leona consiguió al fin separarse de la francesa. Se retiró de la estantería y tomó posición cerca de la mesa, antes de volver a hablar - _¿Q-qu-qué? ¿C-có-cómo vas a estar enamorada de mi eso es imposible?_ \- Hermione no paraba de tartamudear.

La rubia seguía mirándola de aquella manera, como si quisiera meterse en su alma- _Hermione, lo estoy, el amor es así, llega de repente. He estado tan ciega. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca, chéri tu belleza no puede compararse a ninguna otra_ -

Hermione se echó hacia atrás al ver el intento de la rubia de acercarse a ella.

\- _Hermione, podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; podrá secarse en un instante el mar; podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal. ¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mi podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor_ \- Fleur seguía intentando acercarse a ella.

La castaña se ruborizó profundamente y estuvo a punto de tropezar con una silla y caer al suelo _"¿Me acaba de recitar Eterno amor?"_. A penas podía creerlo por lo que preguntó sorprendida - _¿Acabas de recitar a Gustavo Adolfo Becquer?_ -.

La francesa se sonrojó tímidamente- Si chéri. Puede que esas palabras no sean mías pero se ajusta bastante a lo que siento por ti. Prometo escribir poesías y sonetos de mi puño y letra en las que plasmaré y verteré mis sentimos por ti. Si es necesario robaré la luz de las estrellas y te las entregaré cada noche. Hermione solo acepta mi corazón que es tuyo… -

 _"Esto no puede estar pasando…esto no puede ser real…"_. Esto era más de lo que la castaña podía soportar- _Yo…yo…-_ antes de que pudiese decir algo. Un ruido sordo barrió toda la biblioteca seguido de unos pasos.

\- _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ \- Preguntó una vocecilla que la castaña reconoció con facilidad. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Pansy Parkinson.

\- _¿Quién osa interrumpir nuestra conversación?. Juro por Merlín que sea quien sea lo pagará. Me estoy declarando al amor de mi vida y quiero privacidad-_ Dijo la rubia mientras sacaba su varita.

La castaña rápidamente se acercó a ella para contenerla y taparle la boca mientras susurraba - _Shhhh…ni se te ocurra…Si haces algo así Fleur te juro por Merlín…_ -Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase la rubia aplastó sus labios contra los suyos y le dijo- _Chéri no te enojes conmigo…-_

Hermione se separó bastante enojada y le gritó entre susurros- _¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-_

\- _¿Hay alguien ahí?-_ Volvió a preguntar Pansy mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más.

La gryffindor sintió miedo por un instante, la Slytherin no podía encontrarlas en este estado. Para aquel entonces la leona había entendido que Fleur no estaba en su sano juicio algo debía haberle pasado y no estaba actuando de manera consciente, si la serpiente las atrapaba en esta situación solo Merlín sabría que podría ocurrir.

Con premura tomó sus cosas sobre la mesa y agarrando a Fleur de la mano, se coló entre las filas de estanterías para tratar de huir. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la Serpiente, Hermione se aseguró de que no las viera. A la francesa se le escapó una risita dejando su posición al descubierto.

\- _Se que hay alguien ahí…seas quien seas sal ahora mismo_ \- Dijo la Slytherin mientras sacaba su varita mágica. Por suerte para ellas no las había visto.

El pecho de la Gryffindor se aceleró y aprovechando un instante de distracción por parte de la serpiente volvió a coger a Fleur de la mano para salir corriendo hasta la puerta.

Consiguieron salir de la biblioteca sin ser descubiertas, aun así, no se pararon hasta llegar a fuera. Fleur no dejaba de reír mientras Hermione la arrastraba del brazo y comentó- Ha sido bastante divertido ¿verdad?-. Esto le hizo ganarse una mirada airada por parte de la castaña- Da gracias de que no nos ha visto o tu reputación de francesa super chic, se hubiese echado a perder si te llegan a ver conmigo en este estado- La leona llevó a la rubia hacia su carruaje.

\- _Suerte que estabas tú ahí para salvarme Hermione Granger_ \- Fleur sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y se deleitaba al decir su nombre. La castaña se retiró de su mano, no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con esta mujer.

\- Chéri, me da igual lo que piense o diga la gente yo voy a estar eternamente contigo- Comentó la francesa antes de soltar un suspiro.

Cuando llegaron al carruaje la leona le dijo- _Entra ahí y no hables con nadie. Ve directamente a dormir y ni se te ocurra comentar ésto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡ESTO-NUNCA-HA-OCURRIDO!_ \- La castaña recalcó sus palabras y la rubia parecía no estar conforme con ello.

\- _¿Y si no quiero que? No puedo contener mis sentimientos, quiero compartirlos con todo el mundo. Lo gritare a los cuatro vientos. ¡AMO A HER…!_ -antes de que pudiese terminar la frase a gritos, la leona le tapó la boca- _Shh…ni se te ocurra_ ía que no sería fácil convencer a la rubia en ese estado, por lo que tenía que pensar algo rápido. Y así lo hizo- Escúchame Fleur…yo no tengo muchos amigos en esta escuela y tú…tú eres una mujer muy hermosa y van a intentar separarnos…- Fleur la interrumpió con semblante serio- _No pienso dejar que algo así suceda_ \- Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra- _Lo sé, lo sé, pero sería más seguro para nosotras mantenerlo como un secreto….será nuestro secreteo ¿De acuerdo?-_

La francesa lo medito unos segundos antes de sonreír y aceptar. Hermione suspiro aliviada- _Bien, perfecto, ahora a la cama. Adiós…_ \- antes de que pudiese dar media vuelta y marcharse la rubia la sujetó por la capa y le dio la vuelta antes de negar con el dedo- _Te olvidas de algo…_ -

Hermione cruzó los brazos "¿De qué demonios está hablando?". Viendo su falta de iniciativa la francesa le dijo- Mi beso de buenas noches…- mientras señalaba sus labios.

La leona se sonrojó profundamente- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes besos por hoy…- trató de volver a irse, pero la rubia se lo impidió. Viendo que no conseguiría convencerla, contempló que no hubiese nadie a sus alrededores antes de plantar un rápido beso en los labios de la rubia. Ésta emitió un suspiro antes de despedirse de ella - Vous pouvez vous reposer, mon cœur. Á demain (Que descanses, mi corazón. Hasta mañana)-.

Fleur se desapareció tarareando tras la puerta de su carruaje y la castaña caminó de vuelta al castillo lamentándose del problema en que se había metido.

 _"Con un poco de suerte…mañana volverá todo a la normalidad"._

* * *

 **Éste capítulo en un punto de inflexión en la historia, ustedes deciden.**

 **Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**En vista de las rápidas y positivas respuestas obtenidas en los tres anteriores capítulos, he decidido hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y subir lo antes posible el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias pos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc.**

 **Rokujou Aracely:** **No es el fin del mundo descuida, (o eso creo xD), gracias por el apoyo y las rápidas respuestas a este historia, y si tenías razón…ya lo veras por ti misma. El fic de 50 sombras de momento está en pause porque tengo que darle unas vueltas aún, pero bueno dediquemos este espacio a esta historia, un beso y gracias de nuevo.**

 **Somerhalder701:** **Gracias, la continuare.**

 **AlexandraArcher:** **(:$:$:$) Como el pelo de un Weasley me he puesto al leer tu comentario xD, muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste tanto como el anterior, besos.**

 **Guest:** **Tienes razón no hay suficientes Fleurmiones y nunca los habrá, nuestras ansias por este fic no tienen fin xD, un abrazo y gracias.**

 **Nidia:** **No tarde ¿no?, un abrazo y gracias.**

 **StreetWise-Life:** **Tu comentario como el de AlexandraArcher me ha ruborizado. ¿Lo termino en el 4to o seguimos un poco más?, gracias y un saludo.**

 **VSATPGFAN88:** **Que se enamorara…que se enamorara…no era su objetivo, era otro un poco más cruel, pero bueno, veremos cuáles son las consecuencias de sus actos y hasta qué punto la ha liado parda la pelirroja, un saludo y gracias por el comentario. .**

 **Stef-Cullen:** **Jajajajajaa muchas preguntas haces tú eh, preguntas que solo te puedo responder capítulo a capítulo xD, gracias y n saludo panameña.**

 **Gracias a 0516m30 y a Guest (2)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Hermione llegó muy nerviosa a la torre Gryffindor. Sus compañeros y compañeras ya se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones por lo que decidió permanecer en el pequeño salón común viéndose incapacitada para dormir.

Quizás la sala común de Gryffindor no contara con los lujos de otras salas como la de Slytherin, pero era bastante cómoda y acogedora, decorada con los típicos colores de su casa. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por tapices rojizos detallados con finos hilos dorados, cuadros de diferentes generaciones vestían la fina tapicería, el suelo estaba cubierto por gruesas alfombras aislándolos del frío de la duras piedras del castillo y los sillones a pesar de estar desgastados por el paso del tiempo seguían cumpliendo correctamente con su función.

La leona caminó compulsivamente frente a la crepitante chimenea sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre Fleur, "¿ _Qué podía haberle sucedido a aquella muchacha para comportarse así?"_. La Fleur que conoció estos días no tenía nada que ver con la chica de la biblioteca, desde el momento en el que entró en el castillo había dejado claro que era una mujer quisquillosa y superficial, cosa que se encargó de confirmar en el par de días siguientes. _"Debía estar bajo el influjo de algún hechizo, pero ¿Cuál? ¿y por qué?"._ Hermione se propuso bajar mañana a primera hora a la biblioteca para recabar información puesto que esto escapaba a sus conocimientos.

Envuelta en un tren de pensamientos hipotético-deductivos no se percató de la presencia de un nuevo miembro en la sala. Ginevra Molly Weasley bajó somnolienta las escaleras hacia la sala común, allí encontró a su amiga dando vuelta, perdida en sus pensamientos, trató de carraspear para llamar su atención, pero el sonido pareció morir en su deshidratada garganta, por lo que prefirió hablar _– Hermione ¿dónde has estado? Te perdiste la cena_ \- La voz de la joven Weasley sonó rasposa.

La castaña salió de su estado de meditación para centrarse en su amiga. Con la voz temblorosa respondió- _Estuve en la biblioteca_ -

Ginny asintió ante sus palabras sabiendo que no era la primera vez que su amiga se perdía la cena por andar con la cabeza enterrada en algún libro. La pelirroja estiró los brazos para desperezarse mientras la castaña la miraba como si algo la carcomiera por dentro.

 _\- ¿Pasa algo?_ \- Preguntó sin quitarle ojo.

Hermione lo meditó un instante antes de decir – _Ha pasado algo…-_

Ginny tratando de mitigar la sequedad de su garganta se acercó hasta la mesa para servirse un vaso de agua mientras preguntaba _-¿Qué ha pasado?-_

La castaña buscó la manera de explicarle lo ocurrido sin darle más detalles de los necesario, ya le resultaba bastante vergonzoso pensar en cómo la rubia y ella se habían besado en la biblioteca, como para tener que explicárselo a la pequeña Ginny, simplemente no lo entendería.

Hermione carraspeó para encontrar el tono de voz adecuado antes de explicarse- _Veras…esta tarde en la biblioteca encontré a alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar…-_

Bebiendo su vaso de agua la pelirroja contempló a su amiga a la espera más detalles.

Hermione comenzó a juguetear de manera nerviosa con sus dedos al recordar lo sucedido – _Fleur estuvo allí_ \- Concluyó y la Weasley automáticamente dejó de beber.

 _\- ¿Ah, sí?-_ Preguntó esperando recibir más información.

La castaña respiró hondo- _Sí, pero no es eso lo que me inquieta, sino su comportamiento. Estaba muy extraña Ginny, estoy segura de que debe haberle pasado algo_ -

Ginevra tragó con fuerza intuyendo lo que podría haberle ocurrido a la rubia.

Hermione continuó meditando en voz mirando fijamente a la chimenea- _Estoy segura de que no era ella, debía estar bajo el influjo de algún hechizo…-_ Interrumpiendo a la castaña la pelirroja comentó- _o una poción…_ \- Inmediatamente se lamentó de haber abierto la boca.

 _\- ¡Exacto! Puede tratarse de una poción, ¿pero por qué tomaría Fleur una poción?-_ En ese momento se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Ginevra. Miró a su amiga a los ojos y ésta inmediatamente esquivó el contacto.

Algo en la mente de la leona pareció hacer _"click"_ al contemplar a Ginny. _"¿Ginny sabía algo que de esto?"._ Los nervios de la pelirroja parecían ir en aumento bajo la mirada escudriñadora de Hermione.

 _\- Cre-creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir-_ dijo la pequeña Weasley dando media vuelta en un amago por desaparecer de allí.

 _\- Un momento, quédate ahí….-_ añadió la castaña sin quitarle ojo de encima. Ginevra se paró inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta quedando de nuevo frente a la castaña.

 _\- ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto?-_ Preguntó sin rodeos.

 _\- Yo-yo…veras…-._ Ginevra no sabía cómo explicarle la situación, pero la gryffindor lo entendió inmediatamente.

 _\- ¡¿Ginny como has podido hacer algo así?!-_ La leona arremetió rápidamente contra su amiga intentando controlar su voz para no despertar a nadie _._

La pelirroja la miró apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos _\- Veras Hermione…yo-yo solo quería darle un escarmiento….ella empezó…primero con Ron…y luego contigo…-._

 _\- Ginevra, no deberías haberte metido en algo así, no sabes el lio que has estado a punto de ocasionar-_ Hermione estaba realmente enfadada.

 _\- Lo sé, yo solo quería darle un escarmiento delante de todo el mundo…no pretendía que fuera a la biblioteca…¡no debería haberse comido el bombón tan pronto!-_ Explicó la pelirroja _._

 _\- ¿El bombón? ¿Puede saberse que le has dado?-_ Preguntó la castaña con los brazos cruzado.

Ginny se mordió el labio compulsivamente antes de decir- _Amortentia…_ -.

La cara de la castaña se ruborizo y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la Weasley- _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿DE DÓNDE LA HAS SACADO?-_

Ginny seguía jugando con sus dedos sabiendo que el enfado de la leona solo iría a más- _La-la hice yo…estas vacaciones estuve estudiando pociones…y preparé un poco de Amortentia_ -

La cara de Hermione reflejaba ira, ira que trataba de contener para no volcarla en su amiga – _Ginny, la Amortentia es una de las pociones más difíciles que existen, su proceso es muy difícil y complicado y tú eres pésima en pociones. No sabemos qué es exactamente lo que le has dado a Fleur. ¡Podrías haberla envenenado!-_

La pelirroja bufó sintiéndose ofendida por las palabras de su amiga, es verdad que ella no era un hacha en pociones, pero tampoco era para que la tratase de tonta- _Bueno…pues al parecer ha funcionado ¿no?_ -

Hermione volvió a ruborizarse – _Da gracias, de que sus efectos se degradan bastante rápido, a pesar de que con solo un par de gotas se provoca un efecto casi instantáneo, no dura eternamente… ¡Podrías haberte metido en un gran lio!_ \- Suspiró la leona.

Ginny se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, ella había usado algo más que un par de gotas puesto que no sabía si su poción era lo suficientemente potente. La castaña arqueó una ceja al ver la cara de su amiga _\- ¿Hay algo más que no me has contado?-_

Ginevra negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

 _\- Está bien, vamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana será otro día. Eso sí, prométeme que no vas a volver a hacer algo así_ \- la señaló con el dedo índice.

 _\- Te-te lo prometo_ -Dijo Ginny antes de que ambas subieran a la habitación para tratar de descansar.

Ya en la habitación y tumbada en su cama, la castaña se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, como Fleur le había declarado su amor y le había prometido estar con ella eternamente, bufó mentalmente ante esa _idea "Esa rubia engreída jamás podría decir algo así, solo los efectos de una poción como la Amortentia podrían producir semejante resultados"_. La Amortentia no es capaz de crear amor, solo un falso pero potente encaprichamiento y la castaña lo sabía. Aquel beso que había conseguido erizarle la piel, solo había sido fruto de un engaño, engaño que por suerte terminaría mañana.

* * *

Un nuevo día se abrió paso en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ese día la castaña se levantó un poco más cansada de lo habitual a causa del pésimo descanso que había obtenido la noche anterior ya que su cerebro privilegiado había decidido torturarla con las imágenes de lo ocurrido la pasada noche en la biblioteca.

Tras asearse correctamente y ponerse el uniforme, bajó al comedor para desayunar como es debido puesto que la noche anterior se saltó la cena y su estómago gruñía como un _Cancerbero_ furioso. La mitad de los alumnos de la escuela y sus visitantes ya se encontraban allí a excepción de las alumnas de Beauxbatons quienes no hacían su aparición hasta asegurarse de que su entrada fuese observada por una cantidad suficiente de alumnos y alumnas. Esto no tardó en suceder, ya que 10 minutos después de su llegada, el séquito de brujas _"chic",_ como las había apodado, hizo su entrada en el gran comedor.

Los ojos de la castaña, junto a los de Ginny, fueron a parar al vértice del grupo donde se encontraba la rubia. Ésta parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad puesto que caminaba y se contoneaba con el mismo aire de superioridad que los días anteriores, además en ningún momento durante el transcurso del desayuno se dignó a mirar hacia la mesa gryffindor o sus alrededores.

Hermione se vio sorprendida por una ráfaga de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, se sentía aliviada de saber que la rubia había vuelto a la normalidad y ya no tendría que lidiar con el problema de tener a una obsesiva francesa detrás de ella. Pero por otra lado, la idea de que Fleur volviese a retomar esa indiferencia u hostilidad hacia ella la hacía sentir triste. Se sorprendió siendo incapaz de evitar reconocer que le había gustado la manera en que la francesa la había mirado la noche anterior, como le había dicho que era una mujer hermosa y como la perseguía para declararle su amor. Nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a decirle palabras tan hermosas y la había hecho sentir tan querida y deseada. Se ruborizo profundamente al sorprenderse soñando con que alguien le recitara poesías y le regalara los oídos con dulces palabras de amor.

Agitó la cabeza buscando despejar su mente y se dijo a sí misma _"Hermione, lo que pasó anoche no fue más que una farsa, todo fue producto de una poción. Fleur solo te dijo esas cosas porque estaba bajo los efectos de la poderosa Amortentia, olvídalo"_. Bufó en voz alta pensando que alguien como Fleur Delacour, una joven tan bella y deseada jamás podría fijarse en alguien como ella.

Tomó la cuchara sobre la mesa para verse reflejada en ella. Su pelo, a pesar de haber mejorado un poco en los últimos años, seguía viéndose como un arbusto mal podado. Su uniforme no era ni tan suave ni tan caro como el de las chicas de Beauxbaton y además, no ayudaba para nada a resaltar ninguno de sus atributos femeninos _"¿Tenía atributos femenino?"_ se preguntó, lo único de los que estaba segura de tener eran libros y conocimiento y con eso, hasta donde ella sabía, no se atraía a nadie puesto que si así fuese ella sería la muchacha más deseada del colegio y para nada era así.

Levantó la vista durante un segundo para encontrarse a sus tres amigos observándola como si fuese un bicho raro, rápidamente dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y se centró en su plato como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

 _\- ¿Estas bien?-_ Preguntó Harry, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa fingida. Volvió a centrar su atención en la mesa de Ravenclaw, justo donde el grupo de francesas estaban centradas parloteando alrededor de la rubia. Se bebió el zumo de calabazas de un trago antes de coger sus cosas - _Estaré en la biblioteca, nos vemos más tarde en clase_ \- dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir de allí.

\- _Se ha levantado un poco extraña…-_ comentó Harry observando como su amiga salía del comedor.

\- _Es normal Harry, uno no puede ir saltándose las comidas tan a la ligera, puede ocasionar graves daños en el cerebro_ \- Comentó un Ronald Weasley con la boca llena provocando que Harry sonriera ampliamente.

Ginevra por su parte se encogió en su asiento pensando en que ella era la culpable de que Hermione se sintieran tan apática y triste.

* * *

Siendo tan temprano como era, la castaña caminaba sola por el pasillo de camino a la biblioteca. Justo cuando le quedaban unos escasos metros para llegar sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño _"¡Mierda!",_ tuvo que dar la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos para poder llegar al baño de las chicas. Al girar la esquina por uno de los pasillos se vio sorprendida por alguien.

 _\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí_ \- Dijo siseando la Slytherin.

Hermione miró con fastidio a Pansy Parkinson antes de tratar de esquivarla y retomar su camino, pero esta se lo impidió cortándole el paso.

- _Ah, ah, ah, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa sangre sucia?_ \- Preguntó con sorna.

Los Slytherin siempre usaban ese apodo para referirse a ella, Hermione lo odia, pero había aprendido hacía ya bastante tiempo que la mejor manera de devolverle el golpe a una serpiente era mostrándose indiferente.

 _\- No es asunto tuyo Parkinson, así que si eres tan amable…-_ Dijo la castaña tratando de volver a pasar y viéndose interrumpida de nuevo por la ojiverde.

\- _Vamos Granger, yo nunca he sido amable contigo y no voy a empezar a serlo ahora_ \- Comentó con una sonrisa petulante.

La leona rodó los ojos y esta vez se movió un poco más para trata de pasar, pero la serpiente hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para impedírselo. Hermione la intentó un par de veces antes de resoplar puesto que Pansy no le permitía moverse.

 _\- Deja de moverte, no me gusta bailar con sangre sucias-_ Comentó con sorna.

\- ¿ _Se puede saber qué quieres, Parkinson?-_ Preguntó la castaña exasperada.

Pansy sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido su principal objetivo, que como de costumbre era molestar a la gryffindor – _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar_ \- dijo finalmente.

La leona enarcó una ceja antes de responder- _Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar_ \- Volvió a hacer un nuevo intento por retomar su camino y esta vez se sorprendió de haberlo conseguido.

 _\- ¿Estas segura de eso?-_ Preguntó la Slytherin mientras veía a la gryffindor seguir su camino.

 _\- Por supuesto-_ Dijo Hermione sin dignarse a mirarla.

 _\- Se lo que paso anoche, Granger_ \- Comentó la ojiverde antes de sonreír al ver como la leona se paraba y se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza " _No puede ser" "No puede saberlo" "No es posible"_ un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La serpiente caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar a su altura, dio una vuelta a su alrededor mientras decía- _Sé que anoche estuviste en la biblioteca…_ \- La castaña apretó las manos y se aferró con fuerza a sus libros bajo la atenta mirada de la Slytherin – _Y sé que estabas con alguien allí…-_ Pansy se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados observándola detenidamente.

La castaña tomó la opción de negarlo todo- _E-e-eso no es cierto…-_. Mentir no era su fuerte.

La serpiente soltó una pequeña carcajada- _Anoche no estuviste en la cena_ \- concluyó.

Hermione pensó rápido – _E-e-estaba en la sala común…descansado…me dolía la cabeza_ \- Pansy frunció el ceño y los labios antes de asentir. La castaña suspiró con disimulo y se felicitó mentalmente por su rapidez, pero la ojiverde volvió a tomar la palabra.

 _\- Entonces…quieres decir…que este libro que encontré anoche en la biblioteca no es tuyo ¿no?-_ La serpiente alzó un libro en el que ponía pulcramente su nombre escrito de su puño y letra.

\- _Es mío, me lo dejaría allí accidentalmente_ \- respondió e intentó coger el libro, pero Pansy se lo impidió.

La leona frunció el ceño y trató de saltar para volver a coger su libro, la Slytherin, bastante divertida, volvió a impedírselo.

 _\- Parkinson, devuélveme el libro lo necesito_ \- Dijo en tono de enojo.

La serpiente se echó a reír- _Tranquila Granger, no quiero para nada tu mugriento libro. Solo se amable y dime lo que quiero oír…-_

La castaña entrecerró los ojos antes de decir- _Por favor, devuélvemelo_ -

La ojiverde soltó una sonora y estrafalaria carcajada- _Oh vamos Granger, ¿en serio_?- parecía tener problemas para dejar de reír- _Eso ha sido muy bueno…-_

Después de fingir limpiarse un par de lágrimas de la risa continuó hablando- _Lo que quiero es que me digas con quien y que estuviste haciendo anoche en la biblioteca-_

La castaña tomó una profunda cantidad de aire, ya estaba harta de tener que aguantar las estupideces y los juegos de Pansy Parkinson, así que se acercó a ella y sin que la otra se lo esperase tomó su libro con fuerza y se lo arrancó de las manos.

Pansy sintió un poco de miedo por como la leona se había acercado a ella y le había arrebatado el libro de las manos, en las innumerables veces en las que se había burlado de ella nunca la había visto comportarse así y mucho menos mirarla de esa forma, pero como buena serpiente no podía permitir que Hermione se fuera de rositas.

 _\- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi así_ \- Dijo Pansy siseando entre dientes tratando de hacerse la valiente tal y como solía hacer Draco Malfoy.

Hermione pasó de ella y retomó su camino con su libro.

 _\- Eso es…escápate tal y como hiciste cuando Fleur Delacour te dejó en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. Dos humillaciones en la misma semana serian demasiado para ti ¿verdad sangre sucia?-_ Parkinson trató de provocarla pero no lo consiguió, a pesar de que con tal solo decir el nombre de la rubia sintió un pellizco en el pecho - _Muy bien Granger. Espero que sepas que no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima, voy a estar pendiente de ti_ \- Gritó la serpiente airada antes de que la castaña girase la esquina.

* * *

Después de girar la esquina, la castaña soltó un largo suspiro, Pansy podía llegar a ser una niñata caprichosa realmente insoportable, _"¿quién se había creído que era para tratar de controlarme así?"._ Se puso a pensar en lo cerca que había estado anoche de atraparla con Fleur, por suerte para ella y a pesar de las amenazas de la serpiente, ya no tenía nada que temer.

Nada más llegar al cuarto de baño dejó su cartera y sus libros a un lado, apoyó los brazos en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. Soltó un suspiro susurrando _– Maldita Pansy Parkinson y sus malditos juegos…-._

Abrió el grifo con cuidado y se echó agua en la cara para refrescase, la tenía completamente colorada a causa del sofocón innecesario que se había llevado. Cogió un poco de papel y se secó el rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en uno de los cubículos.

Soltó un gritó de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí. Lo primero que vio fueron uno zapatos Oxford con algo de tacón en color azul y un uniforme de seda del mismo color, con rapidez alzó la vista para ver el rostro de aquella muchacha.

 _\- Fle-Fleur…-_ más que decir su nombre lo exhaló.

La rubia mantenía un semblante estoico antes de arquear una ceja y decir- _Granger_ -

La castaña sin saber porque se ruborizó- _Se-señorita Delacour ¿Qué hace aquí?-_

Fleur volvió a arquear una ceja y la leona se sintió estúpida _"¡Por Merlín!, ¿Hermione que va a hacer en un baño?"._

Hermione se percató de que el ruido de una cisterna sonó antes de que otra joven saliese de uno de los cubículos _"¡Merlín!, ¿Cuánta gente hay aquí y porque no me he dado cuenta antes?"_.

La joven que salió del excusado era una muchacha de Beauxbaton, la más pequeña del grupo y de la cual Fleur casi nunca se separaba. Hermione arqueó las cejas deduciendo que debía de tratarse de la hermana de Fleur por su gran parecido.

La muchacha más joven le sonrió antes de lavarse las manos. Cuando acabó, Fleur le murmuró algo en francés que la castaña no alcanzó a entender. Tan solo percibió el – _Oui_ \- de la muchacha más joven.

Al percatarse de que estaban solas la leona volvió a ponerse nerviosa puesto que la rubia no le quitaba ojo de encima.

\- ¿ _Quién es Pansy Parkinson?-_ Preguntó abruptamente.

Hermione quedó sorprendida y respondió– _N-no es nadie_ -

\- ¿ _Es tu novia? ¿Has discutido con ella?-_ Siguió interrogandola.

La castaña arrugó el entrecejo antes de reír sarcásticamente - _¿Qué?. No claro que no, dios, ¿Pansy?, antes prefiero comer babosas_ \- la idea simplemente le provocó repelús.

Fleur la analizó un instante antes de acercarse a pasos agigantados y estampar un beso en sus labios. La fuerza del impacto provocó que la gryffindor se echara hacia atrás hasta quedar contra el lavabo gimiendo por la sorpresa.

La francesa se separó unos milímetros y susurró entre sus labios - _¡Mon dieu, Hermione! Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí. Creí que esa Pansy Parkinson me había robado tu corazón…-_

La leona abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin saber que decir, estaba en estado de shock.

 _\- Chéri, me he pasado toda la noche soñando contigo. Se me ha hecho tan duro no poder decirle a mis amigas cuanto te amo…no poder acercarme a ti en el desayuno. Estabas tan guapa devorando esas tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos…-_. Hermione apenas podía procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo _"¿Cuándo me ha visto desayunar?"._ Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y las mejillas se le encendieron mientras Fleur la pegaba a su cuerpo y le susurraba todas esas cosas – _Hermione, vous êtes l'amour de ma vie (eres el amor de mi vida)-_. La rubia volvió a besarla apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin aire en los pulmones.

Aprovechando que la francesa quería volver a tomar la palabra, cogió aire- _Chéri, ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer nuestra relación publica?, necesito besarte y tocarte sin tener que esconderme. Quiero presentarte a mis padres y a mi hermana Gabrielle. ¡Mon dieu! Estas tan hermosa con ese uniforme…no puedo esperar a verte sin él_ -

Hermione pegó un respingón y se escurrió de entre las manos de la rubia –¿ _Qu-qué estás diciendo?_ -. La morena estaba profundamente ruborizada " _Esto está llendo demasiado lejos" "¿Cómo puede seguir bajo los efectos de la Amortentia?" "¡Merlín! ¿Qué le ha dado Ginny a esta pobre muchacha?" "¿Pobre muchacha? ¡Pobre de mí!"._

 _\- Chéri, no tiene más caso ocultarlo, ¡hay que dejarlo fluir…!-_ Fleur volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, pero la castaña se echó hacia atrás. El baño era más pequeño que la biblioteca y aquí no tendría mucho espacio en el que escapar.

 _\- Fle-Fleur creo que te estas precipitando_ \- Dijo como buenamente pudo viendo que la francesa se acercaba de nuevo.

 _\- ¿Precipitando?_ _Au contraire mon amour, llevo toda la mañana conteniéndome_ …- Fleur volvió a tenerla acorralada contra una esquina sin apenas espacio para moverse- _Chéri, quiero estar contigo para amarte…-_ La castaña tragó con fuerzas puesto que volvía a estar encerrada entre la pared y la rubia- … _de todas las maneras posibles…-_ La francesa la sujetó por las caderas y la pegó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Hermione podía sentir todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de la rubia. La sangre se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Fleur comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente. La castaña cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared, un suspiro escapó de sus labios provocando que la rubia se animase. La lengua de Fleur salió a recorrer cada centímetro expuesto aventurándose a morder su tersa piel.

Hermione dio un grito sabiendo que aquello le dejaría marca. _– Fleur…para…esto es muy precipitado…_ -. Pero esta se negó.

 _\- Fleur…por favor…yo…no…-_ Hermione no era capaz de articular un pensamiento coherente y mucho menos una frase con sentido.

 _\- Tendré cuidado de no hacerte daño…-_ Susurró la rubia.

La castaña sintió pánico al pensar en lo que se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza _"¡No sabe lo está haciendo!" "¡Esta bajo la influencia una poción! ¡Párala antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"_ le gritó su cordura.

 _\- ¡Fleur, en serio tienes que parar ahora mismo!_ \- La leona trató de ponerse seria. La francesa la miró y volvió a estampar un cálido beso en sus labios. Hermione gimió en desacuerdo.

En ese momento Ginevra entró en el cuarto de baño y se quedó paralizada el ver la escena – _¡SANTO MERLÍN!-_ gritó la pelirroja con los ojos de par en par antes de tapárselo con las dos manos. Para su desgracia ya era demasiado tarde y aquella imagen no podría borrársela de la memoria ni con un _Obliviate._

 _\- ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo?-_ Preguntó la pelirroja mientras Fleur se separaba a regañadientes de Hermione.

La castaña estaba profundamente ruborizada y no sabía cómo explicarse- _Esto no es lo que parece-_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

 _\- Por supuesto que lo es_ \- La corrigió la rubia.

Ginny comprobó que las dos muchachas se habías separado antes de volver a mirar.

 _\- ¡Este castillo está lleno de lugares mucho más secretos e íntimos para hacer este tipo de cosas!-_ Comentó la pelirroja.

Fleur la miró con hastío antes de decirle- _Pues prepárame una lista porque no va a ser la última vez que tu amiga y yo…-_ antes de que pudiese terminar la frase la castaña la interrumpió- _¡BASTA!-_

Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la sujetó del brazo cuchicheando entre susurros para que la francesa no las oyese - _¡Ginevra esto es culpa tuya!. No sé qué le diste, pero aún no se le han pasado los efectos. ¡Han estado a punto de violarme en este baño por tu culpa!-._

Ginny trató de defenderse- ¿ _Por mi culpa? ¿A caso no ibas a estar en la biblioteca? No sé qué haces en el baño. Además yo no quería que esto ocurriera. ¿y tú porque la dejas que te bese? ¿no sabes decir que no?-_

La castaña se ruborizó ante el comentario de su amiga – _Cla-claro que le he dicho que no. Esta bajo los efectos de una poderosa poción ¿Qué crees que va a hacer?. A-además tiene mucha fuerza_ -

 _\- ¿y que vamos hacer?-_ Preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

Hermione miró a la rubia quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – _No lo sé pero no podemos dejarla así hay que buscar un antídoto o algo. Ginny si alguien se entera de esto estaremos en un buen lio_ -

Las tres muchachas salieron del baño, Ginevra iba delante asegurándose de que nadie las viese. Tenían que buscar una solución a este problema antes de que nadie se enterase.

Hermiona y Fleur iban detrás de Ginny de camino al único lugar en el que podrían hallar una solución. La rubia había entrelazado su brazo con el de la castaña y la miraba con ojitos brillantes – _Sabes tu amiga no me cae muy bien, creo que es la típica amiga celosa que no quiere que tengas pareja, pero no pienso dejar que no separe, te lo prometo_ \- Dijo plantando un beso en su mejilla.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.**

 **Un beso**


	5. Chapter 5

**Últimamente estoy teniendo problemas con los comentarios puesto que no me deja leerlos desde la página de fanfiction. net y tengo que hacerlo a través del correo, creo que ustedes tampoco pueden (si es así háganmelo saber). A pesar de este contratiempo (que espero que se soluciones pronto) quiero que sepan que los he leído.**

 **StreetWise-Life** **: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para añadir a tu lectura. Fleur está muy dulce…a ver lo que le dura xD. Ahí está el quid de la cuestión ¿qué pasará después?, lo sabremos pronto (espero xD), un saludo y gracias.**

 **AlexandraArcher:** **Jajajaja Fleur tiene un comportamiento irracional y casi ridículo (o al menos eso intento), quiero que sea divertido y al mismo tiempo que os resulte tierno para que podáis entender a Hermione es un poco complicado pero espero conseguirlo. No me adelantes acontecimientos que me da mucho coraje, ssshhh…xD. Te mando un beso y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Smookey:** **Pansy Parkinson mola, es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego si se sabe usar, no tenía nada pensado para ella (como siempre) pero lo veo como un recurso que puede añadir algo de frescura a la historia, puede que meta alguna escena más con ella, tendría que darle vueltas. Con respecto a la pareja, bueno…la poción puede dar mucho juego y se puede alargar las situaciones cómicas, a ver si consigo el equilibro entre lo divertido y lo romántico. Un beso y gracias por leerme.**

 **Evil Anjelicke** **: Gracias por leerme, así lo haré, un saludo.**

 **Stef-Cullen:** **Evidentemente es cosa de la poción (de momento) Fleur no está tan loca (creo xD). Pansy es Pansy xD mala por definición y así nos gusta ¿no?. Espero que este tan bien te guste, te mando un fueeerte abrazo.**

 **Rokujou** **Aracely: Hay que ver…yo que esperabas que fueran primen. En contestar si es que…(es broma). Me alegra que te haya gustado, las notas de humor no van a faltar en esta historia. Ginny le metió un buen relleno de amortentia al bombón, más de dos gotas…segurísimo xD. Un beso y gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Jessi-04:** **Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia, tratare de no demorarme mucho con los capítulos, (me llego el review y el MP no te preocupes) Un beso.**

 **Seizuru:** **Gracias y tu no llores mujer (o hombre)…ríe ríete mucho que es lo que quiero, un besito y nos leemos.**

 **Karean:** **Gracias corazón, a ver que tal se nos da, espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado, besos.**

 **Creo que no me dejo a nadie si es así lo siento y no dudéis en hacérmelo saber**

 **¡disfruten!**

* * *

Las tres jóvenes dedicaron gran parte de la mañana a intentar recopilar información sobre todo lo relacionado con la Amortentia, sus efectos y posibles antídotos, incluso se habían perdido las tres primeras horas de clase.

Tras leer dos tomos sobre pociones de amor la pelirroja dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa y posteriormente su cabeza sobre éste.

 _\- Hermione no puedo más…-_ Soltó un gemido lastimero – _Mi cabeza da vueltas, no puedo leer ni una palabra más…-._

La castaña iba ya por su quinto libro- _Ginny aún no hemos encontrado una solución tenemos que seguir buscando-_ comentó sin compasión alguna ante los pucheros y lloriqueos de su amiga.

 _\- ¿Y-zi-la-dejamos-azí?. Credo que no está tal mal_ \- Balbuceó la Weasley con la cabeza aun enterrada en el libro.

La gryffindo alzó los ojos por encima del libro que estaba leyendo en dirección a su amiga- _No podemos dejarla así. Ahora mismo es una persona que carece de voluntad propia, eso sería cruel Ginevra_ -

Ambas giraron la cabeza en dirección a la rubia quien se encontraba garabateando algo en una hoja, muy concentrada según el criterio de la leona, puesto que se mordía la lengua y movía sus manos con rapidez. Suspirando la pelirroja aprovechó para coger otro libro un poco más pequeño y volver a ponerse a leer.

Segundos después, la francesa dejó de garabatear y alzó la vista bastante orgullosa _\- ya está-_ comentó antes de acercarse a la castaña quien estaba bastante distraída leyendo su libro, Fleur dejó caer el pergamino sobre su libro y tomó posición detrás de la leona.

 _\- ¿Qué te parece, mon amour?_ \- le susurró en el oído.

La castaña observó el pergamino frente ella, se trataba de un dibujo, más correctamente un retrato de ella leyendo. Quedó bastante sorprendida por las dotes artísticas de la parisina, desconocía completamente las habilidades y aficiones de la rubia.

 _\- Es…es fantástico_ \- suspiró analizando cada detalle del mismo.

Fleur se apoyó en el escritorio frente a la leona esbozando una sonrisa triunfante que dejaba ver su perlada dentadura – _Mercí, adoro dibujar…sobretodo cosas hermosas_ \- le guiñó un ojo provocando que las mejillas de Hermione adquirieran un leve tono rosado.

Ésta rio nerviosa por el comentario - _Que dices…-._ La parisina aprovechó ese momento para acariciar una de sus mejillas- _Oui, mon amor. Vous êtes si belle_ (eres muy hermosa)- Las pestañas de Fleur se agitaron con coquetería antes de contiuar - _Vous êtes la plus belle fleur qui peut être trouvé dans ce monde_ (eres la más bella flor que puede encontrarse en este mundo)-.

La leona se ruborizo profundamente y sin saber porque sintió como su interior se agitaba provocándole una extraña sensación en el vientre.

\- _Sa-sabes que no sé lo que dices…no hablo francés…_ \- comentó humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

La parisina sonrió de manera petulante- _Mm…estoy segura chéri de que aunque no sepas hablar francés eres capaz de entenderme…_ \- continuó perfilando el rostro de la castaña con sus finos dedos provocándole un aumento del rubor que se entendía cada vez más bajo el roce y la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Era cierto que Hermione no sabía hablar francés, aun así era capaz de entender algunas palabras y hacerse una idea bastante acertada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ambas mujeres se miraba y sonreían como si se estuvieses contando un secreto, pero aquello duró muy poco tiempo porque la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la mesa carraspeó sonoramente buscando llamar su atención. Una vez alcanzado su objetivos comentó sarcásticamente - _¿Queréis que os deje a solas?-_.

La castaña se sintió estúpida por haberse olvidado por un instante de donde estaban y que estaban haciendo allí. Fleur estaba muy descontenta por la interrupción de aquella mocosa que no sabía bien que pintaba allí.

Hermione medito un minuto sus palabras antes de sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos – _Mm…Fleur ¿recuerdas para que viniste a Hogwarts?-_ Enseguida la parisina volvió su atención hacia el objeto de su deseo- _Oui, mon amor, vine para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero eso ya no me interesa_ \- Siguió mirándola embelesada.

La castaña formó una mueca antes de continuar hablado- _Pero…ya has arrojado tu papel en el cáliz de fuego ¿no?_ -

La francesa negó fervientemente sin dejar de sonreír- _No chéri_ -

La leona lo meditó durante unos segundos. El Torneo de los Tres Magos era una competición bastante dura y peligrosa por lo que tenía entendido, y siendo honesta consigo misma no le agrado la idea de que Fleur se expusiera a participar en algo tan sumamente peligroso e innecesario, no obstante, si ese era el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a Hogwarts debería tener la oportunidad de hacerlo puesto que en cualquier otra circunstancia lo más seguro es que ya hubiese arrojado su papel al fuego del cáliz.

 _\- Creo que deberías hacerlo…-_ Susurró sin estar muy segura de sí la otra muchacha la había escuchado.

 _\- ¿Quieres que participe en el Torneo?_ \- Cuestionó la rubia solo para estar segura.

La gryffindor evitó el contacto visual, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Tomó una profundo respiración antes de decir- _Deberías-_

Por su parte, Fleur se puso de pie muy sonriente y claudicó- _Esta bien, participaré y me alzaré con ese trofeo para ti chéria. Será una muestra de amor_ –. Hermione esbozó una mueca que trató de asemejarse a una sonrisa.

\- _¿A dónde vas?-_ Preguntó confundida _._ Fleur se giró y dijo como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo- _Voy a arrojar mi nombre al cáliz_ -

Hermione la tomó de las manos y la sentó en una silla- _Eso puede esperar, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…-_

* * *

Después de haberse perdido todas las clases y pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca, salieron de allí camino al comedor.

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿has encontrado algo?_ \- Preguntó Ginny frotándose los ojos los cuales le picaban bastante y estaban muy enrojecidos.

 _\- Creo que he encontrado algo. Se trata una poción que es capaz de revertir los efectos de la Amortentia pero no estoy muy segura de sí funcionara y me llevara un tiempo prepararla_ \- Comentó la morena mientras portaba el libro de recetas entre sus manos.

 _\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras con "tu novia"_?- Cuestionó la pelirroja.

Hermione se mordió el labio meditandolo- _Mm…tendremos que tener cuidado, hablaré con ella para que siga creyendo que somos novias a escondidas_ -

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja antes de añadir con un poco de rin tintín- _Creo que eso no te costará tanto…-_

La castaña la miró habiendo captado el tono de su amiga- ¿ _Qué dices? No sabes lo incomodo que es…-_

Continuaron caminando. Ginevra miró al suelo antes de deicr- _he visto como la miras. Nunca te he visto mirar a nadie así-_

Hermione se aferró con fuerza a su libro- _Siento lastima por ella…No sabe lo que está haciendo. Es solo eso_ -

Ginny se privó de compartir sus pensamientos con su amiga pues no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, además sabía cuan cabezona podía llegar a ser la castaña y jamás reconocería que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por la rubia.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor se pararon a un lado antes de entrar cerciorándose de que nadie las veía juntas.

La leona tomó de la mano a la rubia y le dijo- _Fleur, si alguien te pregunta dónde has estado les dices que estabas en la biblioteca estudiando y preparándote por si salías elegida para el torneo de los Tres Magos, por nada del mundo menciones que has estado con nosotras ¿de acuerdo?_ -

La rubia asintió fervientemente- _Oui, pero…aún no he arrojado mi nombre al cáliz_ \- comentó apenada.

Hermione apretó sus manos- _No te preocupes, esta noche, después de cenar, cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir podrás arrojarlo_ -

La rubia le sonrió- ¿ _Me acompañaras a hacerlo, mon amor?-_

Ginny rodó los ojos ante la empalagosa propuesta.

 _\- Cla-claro...-_ contentó la castaña- _te esperaré en el comedor_ -

Fleur le dio un beso en los labios a modo de despedida antes de entrar en el gran comedor.

Hermione y Ginny esperaron un par de minutos para entrar esperando que no se notase que iban juntas.

 _\- Esa Delacour va a acabar desgastándote los labios-_ Comentó la pelirroja con sorna viendo como su amiga se ruborizaba.

 _\- Cállate Ginny, ya es bastante vergonzoso-_ La castaña le dio un leve empujón a su amiga provocando que soltara una ligera risotada.

 _\- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle algo a los chicos?_ \- Cuestionó la joven Weasley.

 _\- No, mejor no. Sabes lo bocazas que puede llegar a ser Ron, además me lo imagino pidiéndote la Amortientia para envenenar a la mitad de las alumnas de Beauxbaton-_

La pelirroja volvió a reír antes de entrar en el gran comedor junto a la castaña.

Enseguida Ron y Harry comenzaron a verter todo tipo de preguntas sobre las dos niñas, preguntas que trataron de contestar y que no consiguieron saciar la por completo la curiosidad de los dos muchachos.

Desde el otro lado del comedor Hermione observaba la mesa Ravenclaw donde Fleur estaba siendo también interrogada por sus amigas. Oró a Merlín por que las explicaciones de la rubia fueran lo suficientemente convincentes como para aplacar la curiosidad de ese grupo de mujeres.

* * *

 **Lo breve y bueno, dos veces bueno ¿no?. Es complicado subir capítulos largos a diarios, pero bueno es un avance más en está historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestra rápida y positiva respuesta, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

 **Un beso**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola mis** _ **churris!**_ **,**

 **Escribir este capítulo ha sido una cosa de locos, lo he tenido que hacer a** _ **trompicones**_ **porque no me han dejado tranquila ni un segundos (organizar una boda es muy estresante), (¡no me caso yo tranquilos!), así que sus quejas que vayan dirigidas a terceros (-_-). Por otro lado, deciros que sois woouuu los mejores, y me da mucha alegría que esta historia os esté guste tanto, de verdad que vuestros reviews y M.P. me han llegado al** _ **cuore "si es que os tengo que querer".**_

 **En fin vamos a lo que vamos**

 **Rokujou Aracely** **: Sí, has sido la primera ;), si está empezando a sentir cosas por la rubia, pero claro… ¿Quién la puede culpar? Le pasaría a cualquiera. Lo de los comentarios ya está solucionado, gracias por seguir la historia cuídate!**

 **StreetWise-Life** **: Sí, lo hay, pero tardará un poco en elaborarse así que vamos a disfrutar un poco más de estos momentos antes de pasar al momento conflictivo. Un beso y gracias.**

 **Seizuru** **: Lo es, es muy cute, quería crear una especie de antítesis de Fleur, porque es descrita generalmente y sobretodo en el libro como una persona arrogante, superficial, vanidosa, etc, y aunque así nos gusta (por lo menos a mí xD), también quería mostrarla de otra manera hasta al punto de llegar a ser casi ridículo pero sin dejar de que nos produzca ternura.**

 **Stef-Cullen** **: Ois…tú me haces feliz en cada comentario ^^. Sí, Hermione está en una situación comprometida y eso le genera un pequeño conflicto interior, porque a pesar de saber que Fleur no es ella misma le resulta agradable las atenciones y el afecto que recibe por parte de la rubia. Pansy es de esos personajes que encantan por dos razones, o bien porque es tan odiosa que te encanta o porque te encanta odiarla xD. Ginny me encanta (creo que se nota) y es una Weasley y como buena Weasley tenía que** _ **"meter un poco la gamba"**_ **pero nos ha venido de lujo :p. No, si yo sé que más de una se aprovecharía bien de los efectos de la amortentia ¬¬ (que poca vergüenza tenéis xD), pero se trata de Hermione que es una mujer de principios, pero bueno…ya veremos igual nos sorprende…**

 **Gracias por el comentario, te mando un besote.**

 **AlexandraArcher:** **Era bromita mujer, que le vamos a hacer si me has salido tan lista…me alegra que te haya y gracias por ser tan paciente. Te mando un besito.**

 **Guest** **: Jajajajjaja oyeee que sepas que con tantos piropos no quepo en mi habitación, mi ego inflado ocupa la mayor parte xD. Muchas gracias y me ha gustado tu idea, no descarto introducirla voy a darle vueltas para ver como lo hago, un besito y gracias de nuevo ;).**

 **Nidia** **: Hola, pues no creo que sea solo cosa tuya porque sé que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta Pansy y en especial las historias Pansy-Hermione, pero éste no es el caso, voy a mantener a Pansy como una fiel Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza y si siente celos por la castaña solo será por alguna de las cualidades que porta y de las que ella carece. Gracias por seguir la historia cuídate y un abrazo.**

 **Besos y abrazos muy especiales para** **Lis78** **,** **Jessi -04** **,** **Amaranta316** **,** **Sexy-Tomboy** **,** **AnamaGranger** **,** **Lotus-one** **,** **Yukie5** **y** **Guest (2)** **gracias por el apoyo y espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia.**

 **Como siempre H.P. es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La mesa Ravenclaw caracterizada por su sabiduría y serenidad parecía especialmente agitada esa noche, la causa era muy simple, se debía a las nuevas alumnas quienes no paraban de parlotear en torno a un mismo tema.

 _\- Fleur, vamos dinos la verdad ¿dónde has estado y con quién?_ \- Preguntó una de las muchachas de Beauxbaton.

La rubia hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por mantenerse estoica e impenetrable una vez más- _Ya te lo he dicho mon amic, estuve en la biblioteca intentando aprender nuevos hechizos para el Torneo de los Tres Magos_ -.

 _\- Oh c'mon Fleur, dinos la verdad-_ Insistió Chloe- ¿ _Estuviste con Víctor Krum?_ \- Preguntó Monique con evidente emoción- _¿Quizás con Roger Davies?-_ añadió seguidamente Adèle con bastante curiosidad.

Fleur comenzó a sentirse agobiada por el interrogatorio, en realidad quería contarle a sus amigas de su "romance" con Hermione Granger, esa hermosa mujer que le había robado el corazón, pero tal y como le había prometido a la inglesa no podía decir nada – _Mes amis, no estuve con nadie, ya os lo he dicho, tan solo estuve estudiando_ -. Las chicas no quedaron convencidas con sus explicaciones - _Fleur Delacour, sabemos que nos estas mintiendo, tú has estado con alguien_ \- Comentó otra de las muchachas de Beauxbaton.

Los cuchicheos se sucedieron dentro del grupo como un coro de gallinas revueltas dentro de un corral. La francesa suspiró agobiada y se excusó para abandonar el comedor cansada de esa situación.

\- _Necesito descansar, nos vemos más tarde en el carruaje_ -

Las alumnas de Beauxbaton observaron a la rubia abandonar la mesa entre susurros y suposiciones de dónde y con quien podría haber pasado la tarde.

Mientras caminaba por el comedor, Fleur dirigió la vista hacia la mesa Gryffindor centrándose especialmente en la leona. Suspiró al ver su rostro, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar explicándole algo a sus amigos con mucha insistencia. La francesa hizo una nota mental para añadir algo más a su lista de cosas que le resultaban adorables sobre la otra muchacha, cosas como las pequeñas y casi invisibles pequitas que tenía sobre su nariz y bajo sus ojos; sus ojos también le gustaban, eran de color achocolatado y la rubia adoraba el chocolate; su pelo era otra de esas cosas que adoraba, era revuelto y le recordaba a la melena de un león indomable, se imaginó a si misma enredando sus finos y delicados dedos en aquella espesa melena castaña dejándose llevar por su suavidad. Otro suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación perdida en sus fantasías…

Nada más llegar al carruaje entró en su alcoba y esperó pacientemente su encuentro con Hermione. Para amenizar la espera tomó asiento frente al escritorio y extendió en él papel de dibujo y una serie de grafitos y difuminos. Con empeño comenzó a retratar el rostro de la castaña, le resultaba prácticamente imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, era como si cada acción y cada pensamiento la llevase a ello. Empezó por sus ojos en los que se detuvo el tiempo necesario para darles la mayor expresión y realidad posible, los ojos de Hermione eran muy expresivos y revelaban todas y cada una de sus emociones y pensamientos, eran como una ventana hacia su alma. Dibujar sus labios también le tomó bastante tiempo, no tanto por su complejidad, sino por lo sensuales y placenteros que le resultaban, se recreó en ellos visualizando cada detalle, aprovechando esto para rememorar cada beso dado que le supo a gloria, quería reflejar en aquel papel lo suaves y tentadores que eran los labios de la mujer más joven. La rubia sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza completamente, el corazón se le aceleraba de tan solo pensar en ella y el poco tiempo que le faltaba para volver a verla de nuevo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír como el carruaje comenzaba a llenarse de alumnas de la escuela Beauxbaton. Un leve _toc toc_ en su puerta la distrajo de su labor y procedió a dejar lo que estaba haciendo guardando con rapidez entre sus libros aquel retrato casi terminado.

– _Avant-_ Dijo modulando la voz para que sonara lo más natural y serena posible después de haberse asegurado de que todo estaba debidamente colocado en su sitio.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una joven y sonriente Gabrielle Delacour quien tras recibir una confirmación afirmativa de su hermana entro corriendo en su habitación posicionándose frente a ella y diciéndole– _Salud Fleur, Voulais vous souhaiter bonne nuit_ (he venido para desearte buenas noches)-. Fleur la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo- _Merci, ma petite étoile_ , _y buenas noches a ti también_ (Gracias, mi pequeña estrella)- Gabrielle le dio _un beso de esquimal_ a su hermana, provocando que la rubia emitiera una risita cantarina, antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

Fleur tomó una postura mucho más relajada sobre la silla, apoyó el brazo cómodamente en el respaldo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

 _\- Hermione…_ \- Susurró para sí misma. "¿ _Cuándo me dejaras compartir esta felicidad con mi seres queridos?",_ no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería que todo el mundo supiese que esa mujer era de ella y viceversa. Volvió a sacar su boceto para acabarlo, a la espera de que todos en el carruaje cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo y así poder salir sigilosamente para reunirse con su amada.

* * *

Los poderosos ronquidos de Lavender Brown le dieron la señal que esperaba. Hermione se encontraba en su cama, con el uniforme puesto y las cortinas de alrededor echadas, esperando a que sus compañeras de dormitorio se quedaran dormidas para poder escapar a hurtadillas de allí y reunirse con Fleur tal y como habían quedado.

La castaña tomó su varita y con extremo cuidado caminó haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para no chocar con nada ni con nadie por el camino, pero la suerte parecía no estar de su lado esa noche ya que tropezó con una de las mesas de la habitación generando un chirriante ruido y un probable hematoma en su rodilla derecha, cerró los ojos orando porque nadie la hubiese escuchado y se aguantó las ganas de gritar "Auch" por el golpe recibido, suspiró aliviada al ver que aparentemente nadie más que su rodilla se había percatado del impacto, pero de repente, un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo temerse lo peor, se giró con cautela para ver quien, al parecer, se había despertado a esas horas. Por suerte, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su queridísima amiga Ginevra.

 _\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ginny, me has asustado_!- Susurró con vehemencia mientras trataba de recobrar la calma ante el susto de poder haber sido pillada por otra persona.

La joven Weasley hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por contener su risa antes de susurrarle a su amiga - _¿Vas al encuentro de tu amada_?- Preguntó con sornan. Seguidamente el rostro de la leona se tiñó de un leve tono rosado y agradeció la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la noche para esconder su rubor.

 _\- Duérmete Ginevra, es tarde_ \- Se limitó a contestar la leona obviando la pregunta de la pelirroja mientras cogía la _capa de invisibilidad_ que Harry le había prestado. El muchacho en un principio mostró bastante interés por saber el motivo por el que su amiga necesitaba su capa. Hermione por su parte, le había dado una, a su parecer, patética excusa, le había dicho que necesitaba entrar en la biblioteca de noche y consultar algunos libros, aquella excusa no convenció en absoluto al joven muchacho y ella lo sabía, pero el joven tampoco quiso interrogar a su amiga.

 _\- Creo que te estas exponiendo a un riesgo innecesario-_ Comentó Ginny desde su cama. La castaña se limitó a tragar saliva sabiendo que la joven bruja no terminaría su alegato hasta hacerle saber qué era lo que le rondaba la mente.

 _\- Si Snape te pilla deambulando por el castillo a estas horas te pasaras toda la semana limpiando las mazmorras, sin olvidar los veinte puntos menos para gryffindor con los que te premiará_ \- Volvió a comentar la joven Weasley.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en si realmente merecía la pena correr tanto riegos, ella nunca se metía en líos salvo los que Harry y Ron pudiesen ocasionarle, más que meterse en líos, solía sacar a sus compañeros de ellos y nunca había dudado en correr cualquier riesgo que fuera necesario por ellos, pero ¿y por alguien a quien apenas conocía?. Se sorprendió a si misma al saberse que la respuesta estaba bien clara para ella, _"Si",_ merecía la pena correr riesgos por la rubia _,_ aunque no la conociese, aunque supiese que cuando los efectos de la amortentia desparezcan Fleur volvería a ser la mima muchacha insoportable, pero ¿y qué? se sentía de algún modo en la obligación de hacer esto por ella.

 _\- No tardaré, te lo prometo. Buenas noches Ginny_ \- Fue su última respuesta antes de tomar sus cosas y disponerse a salir de la torre gryffindor.

Por suerte para ella, consiguió llegar hasta el gran comedor sin incidente alguno. Fleur se encontraba ya allí, observando con demasiado interes el fuego del cáliz. Por un segundo Hermione se sintió tentada a gastarle algún tipo de broma puesto que aun llevaba puesto la capa de invisibilidad, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier tontería que pudiese poner a ambas chicas en una situación comprometida o incómoda.

Cuando la castaña se quitó la capa revelando su figura frente a la francesa, ésta quedó sorprendida aunque no emitió comentario alguno, simplemente se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos como si hiciese una eternidad que no se veían.

\- C _hérie, has venido. Te he echado tanto de menos-_ Aquella confesión la pilló desprevenida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 _\- Cla-claro, te dije que vendría_ -. Su perfume la envolvió junto con sus largos y suaves brazos. Hermione estaba segura de que ese abrazo duró más de lo necesario, pero no protestó por ello, es más, tenía que reconocer que la bruja mayor era bastante buena dando abrazos, eran cálidos y sentidos, y nunca había experimentado un afecto tan efusivo y directo que no fuera por parte de algún familia o sus escasos amigos.

Emitió un sonoro carraspeo buscando volver a centrarse en su objetivo principal – _Esta bien, es hora de que arrojes tu nombre al cáliz_ -

Fleur le ofreció su más sincera y amplia sonrisa _– Oui-._ Sus ojos azules chisporroteaban de alegría y emoción mientras agarraba a Hermione de la mano y amabas de acercaba al cáliz.

 _\- Yo no puedo traspasar la línea de edad_ \- Comentó Hermione recordando el conjuro del profesor Dumbledore.

La francesa arrugó el ceño un instante y posteriormente terminó de acercarse en solitario para arrojar su nombre. La leona cerró los ojos y se sorprendió a si misma deseando que Fleur no fuera una de las elegidas para el gran torneo. En las últimas horas había oído cosas terribles sobre las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cosas que habían conseguido asustarla y temer por la integridad física y psíquica de la rubia.

La joven heredera de los Delacour murmuró unas palabras en francés antes de arrojar su nombre y enseguida las llamas consumieron el pedazo de pergamino. La leona sintió que ya no había marcha atrás, la suerte estaba echada y esperaba que por esta vez estuviese de parte de la rubia.

Fleur volvió a tomar posición junto a ella, no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle- _Mon amour, ganaré el torneo para ti-_. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la castaña y apoyó su frente junto a la suya. Hermione suspiró y evitó el contacto visual, la rubia pudo percibir su preocupación, por lo que sujetó delicadamente por el mentón para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos y poder leer sus emociones como si de un libro abierto se tratase. - _Mon coeur, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo va a salir bien_ -

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-_ Aquellas palabras no solo cruzaron su mente sino que fueron verbalizadas sin ser esa su intención inicial.

La francesa seguía sonriendo, esta vez de manera petulante- _Adoro ver cómo te preocupas por mi Hermione, pero no es necesario, llevo mucho tiempo preparándome para este torneo, estoy más que lista para alzarme con la victoria, ahora más que nunca_ -. La castaña soltó un bufido, por mucha amortentia que tomase seguía siendo Fleur Delacour, igual de arrogante que siempre. La seguridad que mostraba en sí misma consiguió que se relajara un instante y se olvidase de todos los posibles inconvenientes.

 _\- Eso sí no me vendría mal un poco ayuda_ \- Comentó mientras jugueteaba con alguno de sus rizos. Hermione arqueó una ceja tanto por aquel gesto como por el cambio en el tono de voz de la rubia.

\- ¿ _Estarás allí para apoyarme con una gran pancarta que diga " Fleur Delacour es la mejor y estoy enamorada de ella "?-_ preguntó en tono de humor.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada – _No creo que haga tal cosa, pero quizás podría estar allí apoyándote sin necesidad de llamar tanto la atención_ -

La rubia bufó y dijo con dramatismo _\- Bon…supongo que tendré que conformarme…-_ La cara de Fleur le resultó bastante divertida y no pudo evitar reír sonoramente.

En ese momento oyó un par de pasos acercándose al gran comedor. Con más agilidad de la que la caracterizaba la leona tomó la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció bajo el tejido junto con la rubia. Le hizo un gesto a Fleur para que se mantuviera en silencio mientras veían al nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, Alastor Moody, entrar en el gran comedor. _"Mierda nos habrá oído_ " se preguntó la leona.

De Alastor sabía que era un afamado Auror, probablemente uno de los más importantes y reconocidos de todo el Ministerio inglés por haber apresado a la gran mayoría de los criminales más peligrosos de Azkaban.

Hermione sintió sus piel helarse al ver como el profesor barría el comedor con su gran ojo clínico, la adrenalina invadió sus venas animándola a huir de allí lo antes posible, pues quien sabe que podría ocurrir si Alastor las encontraba a esas horas de la noche. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, tomó a la rubia con fuerza de la mano y sin pensárselo dos veces desaparecieron lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del castillo y lo bastante cerca del carruaje de Beauxbaton, la leona se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas puesto que gran parte del trayecto la había hecho corriendo.

 _\- Vaya…a estado cerca ¿Verdad?-_ Comentó Hermione mientras se recuperaba del esfuerzo.

 _\- Si…bastante…-_ respondió la francesa con una leve risita.

Hermione sonrió ante el rostro de la rubia, parecía divertirse con este tipo de situaciones. No le resultó extraño pensar que alguien que estaba dispuesto a participar en un peligroso torneo, encontrara diversión en este tipo de situaciones peligrosas.

\- ¿ _Que hace un profesor a estas horas en el gran comedor?-_ Cuestionó la rubia en voz alta.

\- _Probablemente nos habrá escuchado. Los profesores de Hogwarts velan porque todos los alumnos estén en sus respectivas habitaciones de noche_ \- Le explicó la castaña.

La francesa asintió mientras terminaban de llegar al carruaje.

 _\- Merci beaucoup, Hermione, espero no meterte en ningún lio por esto_ -

La joven gryffindor sonrió sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la rubia, ahora que estaban fuera, en plena noche, con tan solo la luz de la luna iluminandolas, se percató de que Fleur era realmente hermosa y aquella luz la favorecía bastante, la hacían parecer un personaje mitológico, quizás una hada de los bosques, o una ninfa. Agitó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ese tipo de pensamientos y la rubia la miró con curiosidad provocándole una carcajada que encendió las mejillas de la leona.

 _\- Creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir…-_ Dijo la castaña rápidamente.

Fleur estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuese pareció morir en su boca.

 _\- Buenas noches Hermione…-_ Comentó la rubia acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios, pero Hermione la esquivó provocando que el beso fuera a parar a su mejilla, Fleur la miró sorprendida por la acción, la castaña tragó saliva con dificultad y poco a poco se percató de que su acción había herido a la rubia.

 _\- Fleur…alguien podría vernos…-_ Le resultaba bastante difícil explicarse.

La francesa no quiso mirarla simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en el carruaje, pero la leona la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo. Cuando se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella se percató de que en sus ojos habían comenzado a formarse unas pequeñas lágrimas, la gryffindor sintió que algo en su interior se moría al verla así. Realmente está situación iba a acabar con ella ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Fleur no era Fleur, así que en teoría nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad, la bruja mayor jamás la besaría en condiciones normales, pero por otro lado verla así le rompía el corazón. Ella era incapaz de hacer sufrir a nadie, su naturaleza le impedía hacer daño a otro ser y aunque está Fleur no fuera la verdadera Fleur entendió que su dolor si lo era, así que se armó de valor he hizo lo que consideró correcto.

La tomó delicadamente del rostro y le dijo- _Lo siento ¿Vale?-._ Se puso un poco de puntillas puesto que la otra muchacha era algo más alta que ella. _"Será solo un momento"_ se dijo a sí misma para autoconvencerse y posteriormente juntó sus labios con los de la joven más alta, se trataba solo de un beso casto, apenas una pequeña toma de contacto, o eso era lo que pretendía, pero sabía que con ello podría evitar cualquier sufrimiento a la otra joven, y así fue.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente al sentir los labios de la castaña junto a los suyos y se encargó de que aquel beso durara más de lo que la leona había planeado en un primer momento, pero ésta no se quejó, ni se sorprendió al volver a sentir esa extraña sensación en su vientre, era como hacer piruetas sobre una _Saeta de fuego,_ algo difícil de explicar, pero se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Aquello, para desgracia de la rubia, no podía durar eternamente, así que con delicadeza Hermione se separó de ella, deseando que la cara de Fleur hubiese abandonado aquella expresión de dolor, y así fue, las facciones de la rubia reflejaban felicidad y alegría como si se tratase de una niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos, aquello le resultó tan tierno y adorable que el corazón de la leona tamborileo de felicidad.

Ambas sonreían y se miraban embelesadas, incluso la leona había caído bajo la influencia y el embrujo de aquel beso, llenándola de una agradable sensación. Con cuidado de no volver a herir sus sentimientos se despidió de ella y le deseo buenas noches...

* * *

 **Mil perdones por el retraso y les reitero mis enormes gracias por el recibimiento a esta nueva historia. Besos para ustedes.**

 **¡Cuídense!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Continuamos con esta historia, espero que no se les haya hecho larga la espera ;). Como siempre agradecerles sus muestras de afecto y animo ¡son ustedes lo más!.**

 **Vamos a lo que vamos:**

 _ **Rokujou Aracely :**_ _ **Que lista eres, veo que no se te escapa ninguna, con respecto a cómo Fleur conoció el verdadero nombre de Hermione, bueno…no quise ser tan explícita y cerrar tanto la historia, es cierto que en los capítulos (los míos) no se hace referencia a como sucedió esto, pero tratándose de una escuela es muy fácil que ocurra y saber quién es quién, he preferido dejarlo a vuestra imaginación, ten en cuenta que Fleur (Fleur antes de la amortentia) y Hermione no se llevan bien y es muy fácil que cuando alguien te cae mal informarte de quien es fulanito o menganito, además Fleur se lleva muy bien con los Ravenclaw perfectamente durante la cena del primer capítulo ella pudiese haber preguntado a algún Ravenclaw quien es la chica de la mesa gryffindor por poner un ejemplo. Un beso y muchas gracias por trasmitirme tus dudas si tienes alguna más no dudes en hacérmelo saber.**_

 _ **Sexy-Tomboy:**_ _ **Jajajajaj ya ves…yo misma me hubiese sacrificado y hubiese hecho el gran esfuerzo (sarcasmo) de darle un beso a Fleur para que no se ponga así. Espero que te estén gustando los capítulos, nos leemos ;).**_

 _ **Jessi-04**_ _ **: Durara hasta una parte del torneo no voy a decir hasta cual xD, muchisisimisimas gracias por seguir los capítulos uno a uno, te mando un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **AlexandraArcher:**_ _ **¿te imaginas a Hermione haciendo eso? xD, yo creo que ni drogada con amortentia, ella es como muy prudente xD, por cierto me sacaste los colores con el comentario si es que sois más ricos y más ricas que na', un besito y nos leemos pronto ;).**_

 _ **Leelan:**_ _ **Oooh pero que comen más cute por favor ^^, me da mucha alegría que te lo pases tan bien leyéndolo, solo por eso merece la pena escribir cada capítulo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo y me parece acertado definir lo que Fleur siente por Hermione como un Crush (provocando por una determinada sustancia). Me siento tentada a decirte que en un primer momento Fleur no va a reaccionar muy bien cuando vuelva a su estado (¿Esto es Spoiler? Igual un poco…), en cuanto a esa duda que todos tenéis de si Fleur está siendo Fleur…o es por la amortentia, pues quizás sea un poco de cada, evidentemente se comporta así porque está bajo los efectos de la poción, pero sigue siendo Fleur, ósea es medianamente "consciente" de lo que hace, pero lo hace impulsada por la poción, vamos…para que me entendáis…es como cuando bebéis mucho, mucho, mucho hasta emborracharos y decís cosas que no deberíais, resumiendo Fleur está borracha de ¿"amor"?. Espero que me hayáis entendido algo, un beso y nos leemos en breve.**_

 _ **Guest 6:**_ _ **Me temo que no sabría responderte a esa pregunta porque depende de varias cosas el tiempo que tenga, lo inspirada que este… no tengo nada fijo, lo siento.**_

 _ **P.D.: I love to you love my story =)**_

 _ **Nidia:**_ _ **gracias a ti ^^.**_

 **Como siempre la Historia de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **y sus personajes pertenecen** _ **a J.K. Rowling**_ **. Este capítulo contiene algunos diálogos pertenecientes a la película** _ **Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.**_

 **¡Enjoy it!**

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo esperado, de hecho el día entero había transcurrido con una extenuada rapidez para la castaña; Apenas tuvo tiempo para ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor puesto que entre la jornada escolar y la elaboración de la poción para revertir los efectos de la amortentia había permanecido bastante ocupada durante todo el día, a pesar de ello, una extraña sensación de inquietud en el cuerpo la había acompañado en todo momento, y sabía perfectamente a que se debía. Esa noche, tras la cena, se proclamaría quienes serían los tres campeones que competirían en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y solo pensar en ello la hacía temblar ante la idea de que Fleur Delacour pudiera ser una de las integrantes de dicho Torneo, y por lo tanto quedar expuesta a sus peligrosas pruebas.

Durante toda la jornada, apenas había tenido tiempo de ver a la rubia más allá del momento del desayuno y el almuerzo. Fleur solía estar rodeada en todo momento, y el hecho de saber que hoy sería el día en el que se conocería la decisión del Gran Cáliz de Fuego no ayudaba en absoluto.

Al caer la noche, todos los alumnos y alumnas se reunieron en el gran comedor, el ambiente estaba cargado de expectación y emoción, incluso se habían llegado a organizar apuestas, de la mano de los gemelos Weasleys, para ver quien competiría en el gran torneo. El nombre de Viktor Krum sonaba con bastante fuerza como una apuesta segura. Hermione trató de respirar hondo y mantenerse positiva en todo momento _"Vamos Granger, sabes cuales son las probabilidades de que salga elegida, son muchos los kamikazes que han decidido participar, es muy poco probable…"_ Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por autoconvencerse.

Tras la cena, el reloj de Hogwarts sonó anunciando la esperada hora, en cuanto Dumbledore apareció en la sala, un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los alumnos y alumnas que estaban deseosos por escuchar lo que el gran mago tenía que decir.

\- _Llega el momento que todos estabais esperando, la selección de los campeones_ -. El brazo del director barrió la sala haciendo que las llamas de los candeleros que iluminaban la sala menguaran considerablemente para aumentar la emoción y la expectación. La tenue oscuridad hizo que las crepitantes llamas azules del gran cáliz brillaran con fuerza. Dumbledore se acercó lentamente con el brazo extendido, y cuando las llamas se tornaron de un color rosado, expulsó un pedazo de pergamino con el nombre del primer seleccionado para participar en la competición. Hermione sintió en ese momento que el estómago se le encogía y de manera involuntaria cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

– _El campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum_ \- La noble voz del director resonó en toda la habitación. La leona suspiró aliviada mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Krum quien avanzaba hacia el gran cáliz con decisión. Dumbledore le estrechó la mano para darle la enhorabuena y el joven se posicionó a un lado quedando frente a todos; se vanaglorio entre los aplausos y gritos de los allí presentes, orgulloso de sí mismo, pero sin demostrarlo como era propio en su carácter recio y tosco.

Las llamas rosadas del cáliz volvieron a alzarse para expulsar otro pedazo de pergamino.

 _\- Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella…-_ Murmuró la leona volviendo a cerrar los ojos como si estuviese tratando de comunicarse telepáticamente con el cáliz.

La poderosa voz del Director volvió a llenar la sala- _El campeón de Beauxbatons es…Fleur Delacour_ -.

Hermione sintió que las entrañas se le retorcían formando un nudo. La joven de cabellos dorados sonrió de manera petulante y movió los ojos disimuladamente hacia donde estaba la castaña para echarle un rápido vistazo antes de centrar su atención en sus compañeras quienes gritaba, sonreían y aplaudían con fuerza, en honor a la seleccionada, tratando de generar el mayor ruido y alboroto posible. La francesa se puso de pie con elegancia y caminó con soltura hacia el gran cáliz con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Dumbledore le estrechó la mano y la invitó a posicionarse junto a Krum.

Aunque la selección de campeones no había terminado la leona sintió que para ella había llegado a su fin, Fleur había sido seleccionada y solo Merlín sabía las catastróficas pruebas a la que la joven de Beauxbatons tendría que enfrentarse. La menor de los Weasleys a su lado, se percató del estado de nerviosismo de su amiga y trató de calmarla.

El directo dijo el nombre del tercer campeón que resultó ser Cedric Diggory, pero ella no le prestó atención, simplemente se mantuvo hablando en voz baja con Ginny aprovechando el tumulto y la distracción en la que todos estaban envueltos.

 _\- Excelente, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones, pero al final solo uno escribirá su nombre en la historia, solo uno levantará este cáliz de campeones, este recipiente de victoria. ¡La copa de los tres magos!-._ El premio escondido bajo un paño de seda grisácea, fue revelando, una brillante copa que a todos dejó perplejos, a todos menos a nuestra querida Hermione, quien permanecía oyendo las palabras de consuelo de Ginevra.

Mientras todos aplaudían, el profesor Snape centró su atención en el Cáliz de Fuego, caminando con extrañeza hacía él. Dumbledore, quien le daba la espalda, observó al profesor de pociones antes de girarse y centrar su atención en el llameante recipiente que volvía a expandir sus rosadas llamas avisando de la posible participación de un nuevo competidor. Todos quedaron asombrados cuando un cuarto pergamino brotó de las amplias llamaradas. Bajo la atenta y asombrada mirada de todos, el director tomó en el aire el pedazo de pergamino que había sido expulsado, sin poder creerlo.

– _Harry Potter…-_ dijo en voz alta.

Las dos leonas que permanecían centradas en su conversación dejaron de hablar al oír el nombre del muchacho. Hermione abrió la boca de par en par y por un instante se olvidó de Fleur Delacour. Oyó con atención como Dumbledore volvía a llamar a Harry. El joven de ojos azules trató de esconderse entre la multitud sin poder creer que hubiesen dicho su nombre.

Dumbledore lo llamó con fuerza- _¡Harry Potter!_ -. Hermione se percató de que no reaccionaba- _Venga Harry-_ alentó a su amigo un tanto preocupada- ¡ _Harry, por favor!_ \- ayudó al moreno a levantarse y le hizo caminar hacia su destino.

Harry se acercó con miedo bajo lo mirada fija de Dumbledore. Cuando estaba relativamente cerca, éste le entregó el pedazo de pergamino con su nombre, quedó sorprendido y se posicionó junto a los otros tres campeones mientras todos los allí presentes lo miraban con recelo y le llamaban tramposo. La profesora Mcgonagall le ofreció una mirada de indulgencia, pues estaba bastante preocupada por el muchacho y tenía la certeza de que aquello debía tratarse de algún tipo de malentendido…

* * *

Harry se dirigió junto al resto de campeones hacia el despacho del Director, pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a cinco profesores, tres de Hogwarts, uno de Durmstrang y otro de Beauxbatons, que discutían entre sí.

 _\- ¡Debes darnos una explicación!-_ Se oí exigir al director Igor Karkarof.

 _\- ¡Jamás había visto algo así!-_ Exclamó Madame Máxime ofuscada.

 _\- ¡Esto va en contra de las reglas!_ -

\- Dumbledore se acercó con premura a Harry seguido muy de cerca del resto de profesores.

 _\- ¡¿Harry tu pusiste tu nombre dentro del cáliz?!_ \- Preguntó el director de Hogwarts sosteniendo con fuerza al joven muchacho.

 _\- No, señor_ \- respondió bastante asustado.

\- ¿ _Le pediste a algún estudiante que lo hiciera?_ \- Cuestionó desesperando y el muchacho volvió a negar con insistencia. - _¿Estas absolutamente seguro?-_ Había autoridad en las palabras y mirada de sabio profesor, pero Harry continuo negándolo.

 _\- ¡Miente, estoy segura!_ \- Se oyó la voz exasperada de Madame Máxime mientras golpeaba un lámpara que colgaba del techo. Igor Karkarof apoyó su declaración.

El Profesor Moody intervino para calmar los ánimos- _El cáliz de fuego es un objeto mágico muy poderoso y solo un potente hechizo para confundir podría engañarlo y además es magia muy avanzada para un jovencito_ \- Sus palabras parecieron haber convencido a casi todos, a casi todos menos a Fleur Delacour quien permanecía muy atenta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación.

No obstante Dumbledore cedió la decisión al director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, el señor Bartemius Crouch, para decidir sobre el destino del torneo.

 _\- La reglas son absolutas, el cáliz de fuego tiene inapelablemente la decisión-_ Hizo una pausa antes de dictaminar _\- El señor Potter no tiene salida, es a partir de hoy otro participante del torneo_ -. Todos miraron a Harry Potter, unos con ira y resentimiento, otros con pena y aflicción.

Fleur trató de entender esa injusta decisión. Ella seguía sospechando que el muchacho había hecho trampas, y por mucho que fuese amigo de su querida y adorada Hermione Granger, aquel joven, desde ese mismo instante, se había convertido en su rival…

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la torre Gryffindor a la espera del regreso de Harry, decir que la joven bruja estaba preocupada no sería más que un eufemismo. La idea de Fleur Delacour participando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos la había tenido en un claro estado de nerviosismo durante todo el día, y cuando oyó su nombre de los labios del mismísimo Dumbledore sintió que su pesadilla había cobrado vida, pero por si eso no fuera poco, resulta que su mejor amigo era otro integrante más de aquella peligrosa y estúpida competición _"¿Es que el mundo mágico se había vuelto loco de repente?" "¿Qué clase de persona deja que unos jóvenes, pongan su vida en riesgo de esa manera?"_ cuestionó para sí misma.

La castaña observó un instante a su alrededor, Ginny también parecía claramente nerviosa desde que había oído que Harry pasaría a formar parte del torneo y apenas había pronunciado una palabra desde ese momento, cosa bastante inusual en ella. Ron también permanecía bastante callado con las manos en los bolsillos y la mandíbula apretada.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando vio al joven brujo entrar en la habitación. Su cara era un poema, estaba más pálido de lo común y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

La bruja más inteligente se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

 _\- Harry… ¿Cómo es posible?-_ Cuestionó en voz alta lo que todos se preguntaban desde hacía un buen rato.

El pálido brujo parecía tener problemas para hablar- _Y-yo…-_ pero se vio rápidamente interrumpido por el pelirroja quien había decido poner fin a su silencio- _Está más que claro Hermione…se las ingenió para meter su nombre en el cáliz a espalda de todos_ -

 _\- Eso no es cierto Ron, no sé cómo ha pasado_ \- Se defendió como buenamente pudo.

 _\- Claro…-_ Dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos- _Por lo menos podrías habérselo contado a tus amigos_ \- Tras esto el Weasley abandonó la sala rumbo a las habitaciones superiores.

Ginny quería decir algo pero se vio incapacitada, así que también subió a su habitación visiblemente afectada.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, parecía verdaderamente preocupado y asustado. La leona se sentó junto a él y le acarició el pelo.

\- _Tranquilo…_ \- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir mientras intentaba entender como habían llegado a aquella situación.

\- H _ermione, yo no tuve nada que ver, lo juro_ \- Dijo el moreno tratando de convencer a su amiga. Ella asintió levemente, Harry era su mejor amigo y creía en su palabra, aunque todas las pruebas indicaran lo contrario, ella seguiría creyendo en él y estaba segura de que tarde o temprano todo se acabaría aclarando..

-T _engo que participar en el torneo-_ El joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _¿Qué? Eso no es posible, va contra las normas, eres menor de 17 años, ¡no puedes participar!_ \- Espetó indignada.

\- _No hay marcha atrás 'Mione, Bartemius ha sido muy claro._..- Comentó con pesar.

- _Pero Dumbledore..._ -

El gryffindor negó con resignación - _Necesito que me ayudes Mione. No creo que pueda yo solo con esto-_ Dijo bastante alicaído.

Hermione apenas podía creerlo.- _Cla-claro, claro que voy ayudarte.._.- Sujetó sus manos con fuerzas tratando de hacerle saber que estaba allí para él, sin saber lo que estaba apunto de venirsele encima.

* * *

 **Sé que es un capítulo corto y bastante más light (como el anterior), pero es necesario. Me hubiese gustado haberlo subido antes, pero tuve problemas con la página de FanFiction y estoy segura de no haber sido la única.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
